A master's new pet
by bashfulbabe
Summary: Smut.. It is mature.. Very mature.. Very lose plot mostly smut. OOC. The order of the Phoenix agrees that Snape needs to stop spying. Everyone knows he will be hard to convince, but Sirius feels certain he can persuade. Warnings:18 Language, mature content, mentions of s/m. Oneshot.. That turned into a fourshot and just seems to keep going. I wanted to write more. Same warnings.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello everyone.. Unlike most of my works this was written in one sitting. (Half true: I edited it the next day.) Let's get right to the warnings…. This is smut… There are no hints of sex.. It is full blown. Hints of Sadistic/Masochist tendencies. A sever lack of plot to make room for the meaningless sex that I have been wanting to write. If you are here for a through well thought out story… please go else where… If you are here for meaningless smut… please join the club. Um.. Let's see. Other warnings… Foul language, and I do not own.. And that should be it… Onward my ducklings.

"He will wake up soon. He was put under cruciatus for far too long this time. Albus, he should not return to spying." The mediwitch addresses Dumbledore but we all hear. I'm relieved. I've wanted him to quit for a while now. I know the information he brings in is useful, but we no longer need it. Harry has been trained well, he can take out Voldemort. I know he can. Snape should just focus on deterring more of his snakes from the dark side. That's where we need him.

"Poppy, you know that he will do no such thing. He feels that he owes it to Harry and to the rest of us to continue. He will not stop. He doesn't care if he dies. It would be hard to convince him to stop." Everyone is chattering amongst themselves. I'm surprised that most feel that he should stop. "Severus is strong willed and very stubborn. I agree that he should end his spying days. He aided us a lot, but now the danger he is in is greater than the information he receives. Riddle may even suspect that he is a traitor and is feeding him false information."

"Dumbledore, I can convince him to stop." I'm surprised to hear my own voice. "Let him stay here. Even if he tried to leave he's injured enough where I could stop him."

"Sirius, I didn't think you cared about Severus."

"Enough people have died." Everyone nods. The meeting raps up and only Dumbledore is left.

"I leave Severus to you. For the time being while he is recovering I will get a substitute to teach potions. Five days should be more than enough for you to convince him to end his spying days and for him to heal." His eyes twinkle as he leaves.

"Now to work on Severus." I go up to the guest room that Poppy left Severus in. I'm surprised to see him standing and in the process of dressing. He only has on his trousers and even they aren't buttoned.

"Black, haven't you ever heard of knocking." He's hurt pretty bad; his comment didn't have near the level of venom I'm use to.

"You should lay back in bed, you aren't going anywhere. We've all decided for you that even your life is more important than whatever dubious information you may get. You aren't going back to Voldemort."

"That isn't for you to decide. As long as Voldemort doesn't know that I am a spy, I will continue to go back to him. Out of my way Black." He hasn't bothered to continue dressing, but he seems determined to leave the room. I step in front of him. He's taller than me, but when he glares down at me it doesn't intimate me.

"You were tortured so long Poppy is surprised it didn't do permeant damage. You aren't going back."

"The pain doesn't bother me. As long as I can still retrieve information I will continue to spy. This isn't your place to decide." He's thin with long narrow scars covering most of his body. It doesn't seem to bother him when I notice. He smirks at me. "What are you looking at Black?"

"They look painful, I'm surprised a whiny bitch like you could handle that kind of pain." He looks taken aback for a moment. But he quickly recovers.

"I don't see why I would be the bitch, of the two of us, you're the mongrel."

"Quick to change the subject I see. You should be glad that we don't need you as a spy anymore." I force a laugh.

"It isn't for you to decide."

"Bastard. If you go back then he will kill you."

"Fine."

"Does your life me that little to you." I can't conceal my anger behind snide comments.

"We are in a war. I am just a tally. Just one number." I lose my temper. I push him back to the bed forcefully until he is leaning over it. In one swift motion I sit down on the bed beside him and pull him where he is laying over my lap. His pants are yanked down before he can protest.

I will admit to having a sadistic streak especially when paired next to this infuriating man.

"You are not just a number." My hand slaps down hard on his pale ass. Before I can calm my rage I spank him three more times. "You will not return to being a spy." Already his creamy ass is turning red. The flat of my hand connects several more times. His hands clinch the sheets of the bed until his knuckles turn white. Every muscle in his body is tense. And then I hear it. A small barely audible whine. The sound is primal. Padfoot hears it. He knows what is means before I do. But I'm quick to learn. "Isn't this interesting?"

"Release me now Black." The voice holds no conviction. I slap his ass again.

"Is that any way to talk to someone? Tell me Severus." I draw out his name. His bare back trembles. "You said that the pain doesn't bother you. Could you mean that you like pain?" He doesn't answer. I reach under him and grasp his twitching erection. His body spasms. "You're a perverted masochist. Is that what you do during your death eater meetings. Are you getting off while he tortures you?"

"No. That's bad pain. I do not enjoy his abuse." I smack his red ass and when his member twitches I smirk.

"And this is good pain?" He whimpers while nodding. "Severus, I think you're a submissive. I think you want a master. I think you joined Voldemort knowing he would be your master." He shivers while I rub the sore globes. "But he's a bad master. Isn't he?" His breath catches. But the gentle nodding of his head encourages me. "But I would be a good master. Severus you are way too loyal a submissive to serve a bad master. And I would be a good master. I would give you lots of good pain when you are naughty." I rub his inner thigh. "But I wouldn't ask you to be submissive outside of the bedroom. I like your sharp tongue. Only, I'm sure in the bedroom we could put it to much better use." Padfoot is demanding this man in front of me. I slap his ass though much softer than before. "Do you want to continue? Do you want me to be your master?" I watch his dark hair sway. I'm almost not sure but then he looks up at me.

"Please continue punishing me master. I know I've been naughty and deserve to be disciplined." His eyes are no longer the hard ice. They are liquid and any man can see the need. I lay my left hand on his back to steady him while accioing a brush into my hand. I continue where I left off.

"Will you try to go back to spying?" SMACK.

"No master." SMACK

"Will you disobey your master again?" SMACK

"No master." SMACK

"Who knows best about what is good for you." SMACK

"AHH. You do master." SMACK

"Are you a naughty little masochist." SMACK

"Yes." SMACK. "YES master. I am a naughty little masochist." SMACK

"For being a naughty little masochist and disobeying your master how many more licks do you deserve." I halt for a moment and rub his red ass.

"That is for master to decide." He whimpers out. His erection is still pressing firmly against my leg.

"Yes, but I have not been a master before. Until I learn, your master will be relying on you to say what an honest punishment would be." He nods understanding.

"Fifteen more master. Five for being a naughty little masochist. And ten more for disobeying. To go with the ones from before." I push the handle of the brush into his mouth and though it startles him, he sucks on it happily. He bathes the handle with his tongue.

"You seem to be enjoying that."

"Yes master. I would only enjoy it more if it were your dick." He bobs his head and sucks the handle into his mouth before pulling back and licking the 'tip'.

"Maybe after you have finished serving your punishment." I pull the handle from his mouth and he's reluctant to stop suckling it. His eyes are determined. He wants this. I take the brush and push the blunt handle inside him. The handle is narrow. His ass twitches around the invasion, and takes all of it easily. "What a horny thing you are." I thrust the brush in and out of his ass. SMACK.

"OH. Yes master. I love when you discipline me." SMACK.

"Your ass is taking the brush so easily." SMACK

"Yes master. My ass loves to be filled." SMACK

"Your ass is more like a slutty manpussy." SMACK

"Master. Please use my slutty manpussy." SMACK "AHH. Master" SMACK

"Do you want me to use your manpussy like a toy." SMACK

"Yes master." SMACK. With every slap of my hand I'm pushing the handle as far inside as it'll reach and then pulling it nearly all the way out.

"Your manpussy is so hungry to be filled. Do you whore around at those meetings." SMACK. We are both grown men. I'm well aware that we have both had sexual experiences, but ever fiber of myself demands to own him.

"Oh no master. I swear. I haven't had a man in me for nearly five years." SMACK.

"Someone better not be lying to me." SMACK. He's biting his bottom lip, and his eyes are barely open.

"Every night. I use toys. I fuck myself every night master. I need to be taken master. I have had few partners all of which didn't understand my need to be dominated. Few of them understood that I need a master. The ones that did understand and were willing to play the role. They wouldn't tolerate me behaving any less. Master, I enjoy being submissive, but I will not be dominated outside of the bed." He's smiling. His lips are pulled into a relaxed smile. "But master said he enjoys my sharp tongue. I'm so very happy to be accepted."

"You hate me. You've always said so." SMACK

"AHH. No master! Since school I wished you would be my master." SMACK. "Sirius, thank you for being my master." SMACK. I pull the handle out of him fast and push him to the headboard. He holds himself up by the head board. His long legs stretch behind him.

"Why did you want me to be your master?" I spread his red cheeks to take a look at his twitching hole. Attentively I press my tongue inside him.

"You were so cruel to me. So I knew you wouldn't be against hurting me a little. I do not want a cruel master though, and I knew that you aren't a bad person. Master. I saw how you treated Remus, I knew for a long time that he was a werewolf, and you were so gentle with him. I knew you would be a good master. But I never dreamed you would be willing to be my master." I taste him. Hot and earthy. "Such a gentle master, but a master that would understand my need to be dominated."

"I'm going to take you now my pet." No sooner do I say these words do I pull my mouth from his anus and pull him back down to the bed. His lithe body smothered in the pillows and sheets. Occasionally I see him squirm against the bed beneath him. I grab my own hard dick and stroke it a few times. Padfoot demands that I do not wait anymore. The tip of my dick penetrates him and he mews happily. One of my hands idly rubs his sore bum while the other coaxes my erection deeper into his velvet heat. Once I am seated into him fully we both exhale.

"Yes master. It's been so long. Please master. Please turn my ass into a manpussy. I want to be your whore and padfoots bitch." I pull out to slam back in.

"You don't strike me as one prone to bestiality."

"AHH. No master, but I know a potion. One that could turn me into a dog temporary. I want to service all of master. I don't mind going through Padfoot's rut with him." Padfoot howls happily as I plow my submissive lover. Severus Snape is a very passionate lover. I take his hips in my hand and pull him back against my dick. His hands press against the headboard to slam himself back. "Master. Please. I need more. Master's dick feels so hot inside."

I reach to grab his firm member. He moans happily as I stroke him. "Master is so giving. Master is filling my horny ass up." His channel is holding my hard penis so happily. He's still tight, but it's easy to push in and out of him. I push completely into him and grind into his insides. "MMM master that is my prostate. AHH. I love how well you fuck my manpussy."

I grab his hair and he screams when I yank it. "You've been good. So I'll let you decide. Do you want your master to fill your hungry manpussy with cum or do you want me to paint you with it." I watch as he bites his lip. He honestly looks tore over the options.

"Master, if you let me turn over, You can keep fucking my manpussy and fill up my belly with your yummy cum and still get to see me when I cum all over myself." I'm reluctant to pull out of him and he whimpers when I pull out my dick with a wet pop. He rolls over on his back and then lifts his legs to expose his used anus. "Master, please return to fucking my manpussy." His cheeks are tinged pink and his eyes are hazy. His pale pink nipples are hard and his skin is covered in goose bumps. Next time I will become acquainted with the rest of him, but for now I want to finish my talk with his prostate.

I watch his asshole twitch in need. I slam back into him and he screams as I hit his prostrate.

"Thank you master." His legs snake around me pulling me deeper inside of him. His hands grab the sheet on either side of him.

"Touch yourself. I want to watch you pleasure yourself while I fuck your horny hole." He moans happily.

"Yes master." I watch his hands interested. When one lays on his lower stomach and the other goes up to twist at a nipple, I'm more than a little shocked.

"What are you doing?" His hand lazily rubs his stomach while his other hand continues to pinch his hard nipple before finding the other nipple.

"Master said to pleasure myself. My nipples are really sensitive. It feels so naughty to play with them that I've never done it with another partner. None of the men I have been with would, they all said that only girls nipples are sensitive and that it's silly for a man to play with his nipples, but master doesn't think it's silly. Do you master? Feels naughty to be watched though." His eyes are half closed. My fingers find his hair and yank hard. "AHH. Master." Both hands are now toying with his nipples excietly. I yank his lips to mine. I bite his bottom lip hard before ravaging his mouth. My hips pick up speed as I pound into him. When I pull my mouth from his most of his body is spasming. I still his hands and he seems reluctant to stop, but he does. He whimpers at the loss of contact and looks as if he did something wrong. But when I take his right nipple into my mouth and bite the sensitive nub he screams out. "AHH. Master. Yes. Please master." I twist the neglected left nipple. I watch his hands timidly trace over my chest and then my shoulders. "Master is so pretty. The first master that I chose. Having masters dick inside of me makes me happy." His hand reaches to softly stroke himself.

His walls are clinching around me, but his body is completely open to whatever I do. His back arches when my mouth leaves his flat pecs. His head is thrown back when I grab his hips and seat him more on my dick.

"Master. I'm so close. Please." His ragged voice comes out as a whimper.

"Master is almost done. Soon my pet." I pull completely out of that inviting heat and slam back in against his prostrate. His body goes limp as I take his ass roughly. All he can do is try to keep from cuming as I mold his insides into the shape of my dick.

"Master. Master. I don't know if I should say. But I have loved you since we were in school. Master. Ah. Even if you do not feel the same, Thank you for being my master."

"Cum for me pet. Show me how much you can cum." At my words he screams and paints his stomach white. His body spasms as wave after wave of pleasure overtake him. Right after his release I thrust deep into him one more time and release deep inside him.

"AHH. Yes. Master's hot cum is filling my belly." His ass clinches around my spasming dick to effectively milk every last drop. "MM. master came a lot. Now my manpussy is all full." Exhaustion is clear in his voice. I pull out of him and we both gown. I lay down next to him and pull him against my chest. I expect him to complain, but he doesn't.

"I'm glad you agreed to give up being a spy otherwise this relationship could be difficult."

"So you aren't just going to be my master once." His words are probing me for information. I chuckle slightly.

"Well it would seem that my pet loves me. I can't just shag and leave you after that startling confession."

"I will not be held accountable for what I say when I'm the other me."

"I wonder how the others will take this."

"Don't even think of telling anyone about this Black. I'll hex you."

"Are we already back to last names my pet?" My fingertips toy with his abused ass. I push my cum deep inside him and he whines. "I am well aware that outside of sex you will continue to be a git, and that's fine. It wouldn't be you if you weren't threatening to hex me all the time. And I would be miserable being in a relationship with someone who always agrees. But keep in mind, once we are alone, I might just punish you for saying naughty things." I rub his ass and he snuggles closer to me. "And I have to at least tell Harry that I'm screwing his potions professor."

"Then everyone would know about another of your conquests."

"Now listen up Severus, because I'm not likely to say it again. Grudgingly I admit that I have strong feelings for you." His head pops up.

"You love me." He says smirking.

"I did not say love."

"Might as well have." I glare at him. He starts singing in broken tune. "You love me. You want to kiss me. You want to shag me." SMACK

"Do you really want a repeat already?" His eyes have already changed.

"MM. Master. What do you mean repeat? You said I could suck you after I served my punishment. Don't I deserve a treat for being a good pet." The words are purred out.

I pull his lips to mine happily. "It's important for a master to give his pet plenty of positive reinforcement."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I was really wanted to write more. Again. little plot heavy smut. This is a Severus/Sirius/Harry threesome kind of thing. Nothing else to say.. same warnings… Onward my ducklings.

My pet will do anything I ask of him in the name of pleasure. Sure he's a git, but it's part of his charm. It also makes it easier for me. Hell if other people knew how lewd he really is, owning him may not be as easy. That's not even bringing up what he hides behind those bulky robes. Padfoot agrees that it's best not to share. But then again.

"Did you do what I asked of you." My pet squirms in front of me in anticipation.

"At master's order's I have not masturbated all week."

"You haven't? Not even once?" My fingers ghost over his already straining erection.

"No master, I swear I have not disobeyed your order."

"And did you follow my orders for today." His face is lightly flushed.

"Yes master."

"On the bed. You know how I want you." A small smile splits his face as he gets on all fours on my bed. "today we are going to do something a little different. And I expect you to behave obediently." He nods quickly.

"Of course master. Anything."

"Good. Stay just like that, I will be back." His hips are twitching. I go to the door and gesture him inside. He looks nervous, but that is to be expected. Before I can say a word Severus swiftly changes his position and glares at both of us.

"What is he doing here."

"Cut the act. I know you and my godfather have been screwing each other." My pet sneers at Harry.

"Let's get the explanations over quickly. Harry is a virgin. He is also gay and would like experience before he attempts to have sex."

"I know where you are going with this Black. No."

"Severus, you know how sex can be painful for the bottom if the top is inexperienced." I inch closer to my salty lover. "And you have had enough experience to handle discomfort." His hips are still twitching occasionally. Depriving him of sating his lust was key to my plan. I knew he would be too horny to think straight. "And after all, my pet, you are a teacher. It's your duty to help your students." I'm talking directly into his ear, I know he can barely resist. "I know you've had some shitty lovers, do you really want another bad top in the world. A top that won't even toy with his lovers nipples." As I talk I rub my hands up his chest. He caves.

"Fine, but when this ends sourly, I am not to blame."

"Of course my pet. Now I don't believe that I gave you permission to move from your position." His cheeks are tinted pink.

"Right." He moves back hesitantly. He's acting off. Reluctant.

"Come here Harry. The most important thing you need to understand is sex is a very intimate action. Sometimes it takes a lot for a submissive lover to state what they need. As a top, you need to be willing to do what makes your lover feel pleasure. Sometimes that means you may have to hold off on your own pleasure." Severus is tense. We will get nowhere if he is this reluctant.

My hand rubs his bottom, and instead and moaning as he often does he bites his lips to quiet himself. "Can we get this over with?" He mumbles.

"Severus, act as you normally would. There is no shame in being submissive, and I promise Harry will not think less of you. Or do you want him to think that the bottom should be reluctant to show their pleasure. It's fine my pet. You are safe to act as you normally do." He slowly nods and a ghost of a smile graces his face before disappearing. He's more relaxed.

"Master, can I please remove the pants. All week I have been aroused at the thought of you touching me again, and I'm so hard it's painful. Please, I've been a good pet all week and didn't do any naughty things."

"Soon my pet. Harry, go on and remove your clothes." He does so hesitantly while trying to hide his obvious erection. Severus is squirming again. He looks excited, they both do.

"Sirius, what do I do." He's lost.

"First let's start with Severus sucking you." My godson's face heats. "I'm sure you would both like that. After all Severus has said many naughty things to you, and he should be punished for that." Severus nods enthusiastically.

"MM. Yes. I was mean. I deserve punishment."

"But is that really okay. I mean. Professor is that going too far?" Severus is in pain.

"Harry as long as both party's consent then nothing is taboo." My pet's mouth is already open wide.

"Please. Been so long since I tasted cum. Want it." Timidly Harry walks to the awaiting mouth. He strokes himself half-heartedly. "Master can I taste him now. Please. I've been a good pet. I want to so bad." I sit beside my lover.

"Yes my pet."

"Oh thank you master." Severus's tongue softly licks the tip and it instantly twitches. He licks every drop of precum.

"Harry, put both of your hands of his head." His eyes show his reluctance, but he obeys.

"His hair is soft."

"I do wash my hair every day." Severus states while rolling his eyes.

"Now Harry, guide him down." My own hand lays on top of my lovers head encouraging him. "That's it Severus, you are doing it. You look so hot sucking his dick. You look like you are really enjoying it."

"MM he taste's good." His eyes cut to me. "But not as good as my master does."

"Ah. Feels good. Never felt like this." Harry is instinctively thrusting shallowly into the awaiting mouth." This makes Severus moan softly and suck him deeper down his throat. "Oh, He's sucking me so deep."

"That's it my pet you are doing so good."

"Oh professor. You are so good at this."

"Harry, thrust into his mouth harder. He wants more." He complies quickly plunging faster into my pet's waiting mouth. I watch as my lover's mouth is roughly fucked. Soft mews escape his mouth. "Do you like that my pet. You look good on your knees with a cock rammed down your throat. You're acting like a cheap little whore."

"Ahh. Master did this to me. Made me go so long without feeling good. Then all day with it inside. Can't stand it. Master I need to be touched. Please master." He returns to deep throating my whimpering godson.

"Alright. That's enough." Both are reluctant to stop, but Severus obeys. "Stand up my pet." He does. "Harry undress him." He nods quietly. Slender fingers undo all the buttons and remove his clothes quickly. My pet stands in only his pants when Harry hesitates. Severus's erection is straining as he forces himself to hold still.

"Please. Hurts so bad. Need to be touched." Fingers reach for the final button.

"Stop. Severus, sit on the bed. I want to watch you play with your nipples." He bites his bottom lip.

"Yes master." His hips shake as he sits down. His legs wide apart as both hands attentively pinch his erect nipples. "Ah. Master feels good."

"Harry, different people have different pleasure zones. For Severus, his nipples are really sensitive." Shallowly Severus thrusts into the air. He's visibly whimpering. I still his hips and unlatch the last button pulling both his pants and his underwear down. Harry eyes are wide having just now fully looked at my sexy pet.

"I never thought that's what he looked like. Why is he.. why does he have.."

"It was my order for today. All day he's worn that cock ring and the toy inside of him. He's a lewd one"

"It was master's order, I had to obey. MM but master always has fun orders. He's so good at making me feel good. My ass has been twitching since this morning. Begging for something bigger."

"Open your legs wide my pet. Show him your hungry manpussy." He moans loudly. His legs go wider and he lifts himself up to show his twitching asshole.

"It's wanted a dick in it all week. Please I can't wait anymore." I rub circles in his thigh. Before grabbing the loop attached to the anal beads.

"Patience my pet. You will be filled soon." I pull the first bead out and push it back in. I repeat this several times. He's biting down on his fingers. "Severus, would you like to explain to Harry the best way to prepare a lover." He nods.

"Yes master. It first is important to know how experienced the bottom is. How comfortable they are with the idea of anal sex. Being nervous is normal for someone who is inexperienced." He moans softly as I continue to stretch him with the anal beads. "Fingers or small toys are good for helping stretch the entrance. If the submissive lover is really nervous rimming can help a lot. It is incredibly pleasurable and can help relax him. As long as you listen to your partner and stop when he says the pain is too much then it's fine." I dot kisses on his shoulder blades. And remove two of the four beads. Harry's face is flaming.

"Professor, doesn't it hurt?"

"During sexual acts the brain releases endorphins that dull pain. Anal sex can hurt if the top is inexperienced or places his pleasure above the bottom lover's comfort. But sex is different with every person. Some people enjoy pain, and everyone has a different pain tolerance." I rub my thumbs over his pale nipples earning a throaty moan. "My first time having sex was when I was fourteen. And it was unpleasant. I felt no pleasure. It hurt, and it was over before I was even aroused." His erection twitches. "And I've been with many lovers who could not sate my lust. They didn't know what I needed. Most of the time it was because I didn't tell them. I felt ashamed." He whimpers as I pull the remaining beads from his ass. I stroke him slowly enjoying the tremors. "My parents were abusive. My home was hell. School was hell. I felt like I needed to always be on guard. I wanted to not be accountable. To just feel. To just experience. I wanted to be desired." My fingers press deep into him.

"Keep talking my pet. Tell us what you want. Tell us what you need." Harry is openly masturbating. Severus is whimpering as I twist my fingers inside of him. I love this side of him. He's open. Begging to be read and understood.

"SO happy Master. Makes me so happy. Master plays with me and makes me feel good. And punishes me when I do bad things, but only when I do bad things. Master is a good master." Severus is impaling himself on my fingers.

"I think someone is a naughty little exhibitionist. Do you like having your student watch you?" My pet's cheeks warm slightly. "You have no reason to be shy my pet. Harry." My godson's glazed eyes light at his name. "Come prepare him." I whisper a spell and lube covers his fingers. "I will teach you the spell later." I use my fingers to spread Severus's entrance. Harry pushes two of his fingers inside and slowly works them in and out. My own fingers search for his prostrate. When I find it I instruct Harry to touch him there. "This is his prostrate."

"Ahh. Master please don't touch there. Feels too good. I'll die." Harry's finger tips graze the gland and Severus screams. "It's naughty to touch there."

"Keep going Harry he loves it. Open your legs wider my Pet. All the way. Show us how pretty your dick looks when it twitches." He obeys quickly as Harry fingers him harder. My own fingers twist deeper inside of him. "Four fingers. How does it feel to have four fingers inside of you?"

"So good. Makes me feel so naughty. Please take the cock ring off. I want to cum so bad."

"Not yet my pet."

"He looks so beautiful. Didn't know he could look like that." Harry's eyes are glazed over again as he bends down to take Severus's leaking dick. Severus cries out.

"It's too much. Oh. His tongue."

"How does it feel Severus? You are the first person he's given head to."

"Mouth. So warm." His long slender fingers push my godson's head up and down. "Yes please take it all in. Fuck. Your mouth is perfect." Harry's fingers continue to toy with the gland as his other hand lies on my pet's hip to pull him deeper in. "Yes Potter, relax your throat. Swallow around it like that." My pet's head falls back against my shoulder. "The two of you are going to be the death of me."

"Do you not like this my pet?" That same smile crosses his face before he banishes it.

"It's the happiest I've been in years." Severus's is panting erotically. "Fuck Potter. No more." He's whimpering. "Please I need a dick inside. My ass feels so empty." Harry pulls up licking his lips.

"Harry, I want you to watch me closely as I enter him." He nods. "Lay against me my pet. Relax for me." His eyes are closed. I ease the tip of my dick inside of him and he instantly shivers. He reaches to hold his legs apart effectively exposing himself being penetrated. "So naughty."

"NN. You wanted him to watch. Please. Go deeper. I still feel so empty. It doesn't hurt." I ease him down and we both exhale when he fully encases me.

"Are you okay my pet."

"Yes master. I was prepared thoroughly, it doesn't hurt."

"Good. Harry, come here. I want you to penetrate him."

"There's no way two can fit in him. It'll hurt him."

"Severus, would you like for both me and Harry to take you at the same time."

"Oh master, that would feel so good. I haven't had two dicks in me in years. Yes please." My fingers pinch his sensitive nipples.

"Harry looks reluctant. Maybe if you ask him he will. Ask him nicely."

"mm. Potter." I stop him.

"Call him Harry." I punctate the sentence by pushing into him.

"Ahh. Yes master. Harry, please enter me. I would love for both you and your godfather to take me at the same time." He reaches to stretch his entrance. "Please, there is plenty of room for your dick too. Please fuck me. I'm a good pet." He's whimpering. "Don't you want to take me?"

"Yes Professor."

"Severus. Call him Severus." Harry nods.

"Yes Severus, I do want to take you."

"Then please. I want your dick inside of me. Master's already makes me fill so happy, but if I have both of your cocks inside I will be so full." Harry slowly pushes the tip inside. "Yes. All the way in." Harry wastes no time pushing the rest of his length inside my twitching pet. "So full. Stretching me so much."

"Severus, you really are lewd." I thrust up hard and Severus screams.

"It's so hot inside him. It feels so tight." Harry is groaning.

"We are going to move now my pet. Are you ready?"

"Oh yes. Please fuck my ass." Harry has started pinching Severus's nipples while I pump my pet's twitching erection.

"Move with me Harry." He nods. With every thrust deeper into my lover my dick slides against Harry's.

"Yes. Feel so good. Oh. SO full. Harry please. I want you to bite my nipples. Please. I need it." He doesn't need to be prompted a second time. Watching my godson's tongue flick my lover's nipples before biting down is nearly enough to make me cum.

"Does that feel good my pet."

"Oh yes master." Harry's erection slides against mine deep inside my pet..

"Your ass is so horny. It's taking two dicks so easy. You love being fucked don't you."

"Yes master. I love being fucked." I take his hips and slam him down on our dicks. "Yes fuck me hard like that master."

"Severus, you feel so good inside. I can't believe my first time is with my teacher." Harry thrust up hard to match my own thrust. "And I can't believe I'm taking you at the same time as my god father."

"Ahh. I can't believe how fucking hot your dick feels inside of me. Oh master please. Please let me cum now."

"Not yet. We have not finished yet. I want you to be fully conscious when we fill up your slutty ass with our dicks. Tell me pet do you like to be fucked by your student?

"OH yes. Please master.. I'm happy to be his first. It's been a long time since I've had virgin cock up my ass. Virgins are always so eager."

"Is he always so vocal?" Harry grunts out.

"Every time. But he's normally much more vulgar." He's so open to being touched. He's happy with anything. He hasn't tried to pursue anything more than a sexual relationship. He doesn't question how I feel about him. Since the first time he hasn't exclaimed any strong feelings for me, but at least once a week we find each other. Sometimes he comes here; sometimes I go to him. Every time he receives me openly. He takes anything I give him with a content smile on his face. I grasp his twitching erection while I massage his balls. "You look like you're in pain my pet." I press my lips into his pulse point.

"It's a good pain master. Been numb everything so long. Happy. Have good master." When he's at his peak he always speaks in broken sentences. Harry is whimpering.

"I don't think he can last much longer my pet."

"s'okay. Already gave lots pleasure." Harry's fingers are griping his skin so tight it's bruising him; Severus doesn't seem to mind. He's slamming into Severus so hard. Every thrust has Severus's ass twitching, and his dick feels so hot against mine. I adjust my speed so that I'm sliding out while he slams in. My pet whimpers continually being thrusting into.

"Harry, do not cum inside him. You have to pull out first." Harry nods in understanding. I can only share so much. Harry slides in and out a few more times.

"Severus, I can't last any longer." I stroke my pet in time with Harry's thrusts.

Harry's hands grasp Severus's thighs stilling him. Severus whimpers as Harry pulls out. Pumping himself a couple times my pet is covered in hot seed. Severus whimpers louder.

"Shh. I got you my pet. I'm still here." His insides are twitching. "You have such a slutty ass. I'm glad that you're such a git because if everyone knew how fucking hot you are I'd have to fight off everyone."

"No master. Only you are my master."

"Even now. You're student that hated you, is watching you like he wants to fuck you again." I hold his hips as I fuck him harder.

"Only want my master."

"How can you say that when you are painted with his cum? You let him use you."

"I'm sorry master. It was naughty of me to let someone other than master use me."

"You loved being used like a cheap toy." I pump his twitching dick harder. Harry is watching wide eyed.

"Ahh. I'm sorry master."

"Severus, my pet. Cum for me." I slide the cock ring off and he immediately cums. His body spasms as I release inside of him. "This is only for me." Every twitch of his ass milks me. "Only I can be inside you when you cum. This is only for me. Only I can cum inside you." I thrust into his hot ass. "Take all of it my pet. Make sure to completely fill your hungry ass with cum."

"Master so much inside." I push him on his stomach before pulling out. Sperm starts spilling out of his ass.

"Don't waste my pet." I use my fingers to push it back inside. "How do you feel Severus."

"Master so much cum. Can't keep it all in."

"Yea. You look fucking sexy like that. I'll help you my pet." I reach into the bedside drawer and pull out a butt plug. "After two dick's this will feel like almost nothing, but at least then all of the yummy cum will stay inside. Isn't that right." I push it inside and with a small pop it's secured.

"Mmm. Master is so thoughtful. I'm so lucky to have such a good master."

"Just lay like that my pet. We will play again soon. Unless just once is enough."

"oh no master. Please don't stop after just once." He has a small tired smile on his face.

"Harry how was your first time?"

"It felt amazing. I didn't know what to expect, but he felt amazing."

"Just remember that Severus enjoys a bit of pain. Some lovers will not and you should take that into consideration."

"Sirius. Are you and Severus about to…"

"Have sex." He nods quickly. "Yes. We are."

"Can I… Can I watch."

"Would you like that my pet? Do you want to let your student watch as I fuck you?"

"Anything that my master wants, but please. I feel so empty again."

"Do whatever you like Harry." I sit on the bed. "Come and suck me to get me hard pet." His movement is slow as he struggles to move into a comfortable position. "Why are you moving so slow pet."

"Every time I move I feel cum inside me. And master did fuck me really hard."

"It sounds like my pet is giving me excuses." I grasp his hair and pull him into my lap the sharp movement makes him audibly moan. "Is my pet trying to talk back to me."

"No master. I'm a good pet." He sucks my flaccid penis into his mouth.

"You are so eager. Are you trying to put on a show since we have a watcher."

"No master. I just want to get you hard quickly so that you can fuck me into the bed." His tongue travels up my shaft all while maintaining eye contact. He doesn't even attempt to be coy.

"You are such a pretty pet." His eyes widen slightly before he casts his eyes downward. My outburst doesn't deter him from carrying out my order. "You're so good at hiding yourself." My fingers rub his scalp massaging the area where I recently pulled. "You want more don't you?" I don't mean sex, and I think he knows that. He looks ashamed when he nods. "You are always selling yourself short. You take anything you're given. You are starving for affection." I pull him up and lay him against me. His head lays in the crook of my neck. I can already feel his erection pressed against my abdomen. "I'm your master. I have you."

"Master." I embrace him. I suck on his collar bone.

"Move against me pet." He wastes no time grasping my dick and sliding our erections together. "You are beautiful." I feel him flinch. He shakes his head, not to discredit me, but to shake thoughts away. "I already knew you were fucking sexy. You are such a good loyal pet. You always do everything I ask to make me feel good." I rub his hip for a moment before going to play with his toy. "But I've noticed that I may not be a very good master." He whimpers when I take out the plug.

"Master is the best master." He assures me.

"You've only had bad masters. I'm a decent one. But I should be a much better master." I finger his wet ass. "I haven't told you every day how happy I am to have a pretty pet like you." Two fingers. "Or that you are the hottest lover I've ever had." Three fingers. "Or that you deserve the very best."

"Master. Not use to this."

"Exactly, and that's why I'm not a very good master." He's plenty stretched from earlier, but he really enjoys being fingered. I lick his nipples. "This part of you is so cute. For a grown man to have so pretty pink nipples." He's squirming. "And you're so pale that they stand out so cutely."

"Not cute." My fingers brush his prostrate and he whines.

"Not cute. Fucking adorable. When you let down all your guards. You're so open to my touch. You have the hottest reactions." I push inside him in one quick motion.

"So full."

"Yea. You're so full of cum. You're so cute sometimes I forget how slutty you are." I hold him close to me as I push in and out. "I don't think I'll ever get use to how hot you are inside." I pull all the way out to slam back in.

"Master my ass can't hold any more. It's so full of cum and your dick."

"Nonsense. I know how hungry your ass is." I pull out and shove him to his hands and knees. My fingers roughly fuck his ass. "We just have to make some room. Let your ass eat up all this cum to make room for more."

"Ah. Master Harry is masturbating."

"Of course he is. Look at your gaping hole. It's fucking obscene leaking my semen. I think any man with a healthy sex drive would be furiously jerking off to you right now."

"Master. Embarrassing."

"You just don't know how to respond to someone talking to you like this." Even after two dicks he's still so tight. "You are the prettiest pet a master could ever hope for." His ears are tinted pink.

"No." I nip the ears.

"Are you telling your master that he's wrong?" I push into him quickly. "Do you think you know better than your master."

"NN No master. Master knows best."

"I want you to say it. Tell me how pretty you are." His bottom lip is trembling slightly when he cuts his eyes over to Harry. So that's how it is. "You're perfectly fine acting like a completely horny slut, but when it comes to emotional shit you completely close yourself off."

"Master I." He doesn't finish and attempts to hide his face. I pull him back against me.

"I choose you." He nods. "Your master deserves the best, and he chose you. If you can't see how fucking perfect you are, then you need to look again." I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him up burying myself deep into him. "If you don't believe me, maybe I should get the mirror again. Is that what I need to do?"

"No master."

"Are you sure. Because I'm positive after several hours of me fucking you and you watching it all in that mirror again, I bet you'll see how pretty you are." Harry is squirming in his seat. "Now. You were such a good pet, tell your master what you want." I push deep into him enjoying how his body tenses and relaxes.

"Could master…" He pauses. His knees shake against the bed as his arms tremble holding himself up. "Would master be okay with me staying until morning." He's shivering, but it's not from being cold. "I would very much like to sleep in the same bed as master until morning. Just once." I never told him he couldn't stay, but I never asked him to stay either.

"All this time. Has my pet been wanting to stay with me." I lay him on his side and follow behind him taking him at a much slower pace. "Has my pet felt neglected." He's curling in on himself.

"I'm sorry master. You are such a good master and I am never satisfied. I keep wanting more. I was so happy when master first entered me. But I kept wanting more. Needing more. It's so hard for me to go to sleep. So many bad dreams. I don't want to be alone." My hand lays flat on his abdomen.

"Shh. I have you my pet." My hand strokes him slowly. "I'm not letting go. If you want to stay then you can stay and I'll hold you the entire night. "We don't typically do slow love making. More often it's harsh fucking. But that content sigh as I hold myself inside of him and just feel how his insides form around me. That light happy noise is almost enough to change me.

"Master. I feel strange."

"Not right now. Right now I'm just Sirius, and you're just Severus. We can go back to our game some other time, but right now I just want to make my lover whisper my name over and over." I stroke my lover faster, but I keep the same slow pace as I push in and out of him. "Severus, you make me feel tingly all over, and it can't be the sex. As great as it is, the tingly feeling doesn't go away after sex. It gets stronger until I just want to claim you."

"Sirius. Please."

"I look forward to seeing you. I'm always agitated in between our visits." Padfoot wants to slam my dick into the man beside me. Ravage him until neither of us can move. But we've already done that before and this is what's left. "I'm fine being your master, and you being my pet. But I need more, and I know you do too."

"Sirius. Never been taken like this before." That whispered admission puts everything in perspective. Of course he's never been taken gently. He's been cast off pretty much his entire life. He's always taken whatever he can get.

"Do you like it love?" He's rocking slowly against me.

"It's different." I kiss his shoulder. My finger collects the precum on his dick. I bring it to his lips and he tastes it immediately. I can feel him clinching around me.

"Are you close Severus." He's nodding as his skin tingles. "Will you cum for me. I want to see you feel good." His mouth opens in a silent scream. "That's it Severus. So beautiful." I follow right after him. Again he's milking every drop of my cum; occasionally quiet whimpers escape his lips. I kiss his jaw line. I roll him where he is faceing me so that I can connect our lips. Despite the many times we've had sex, the kiss is the most intimate we have ever been. Like our bodies were connecting for the first time. If the slight pink color in his cheeks are anything to go by, he feels that way too. "We need to talk about exactly what we both want out of… this that we have." He tiredly nods.

"Tomorrow. Sleepy." His fingers brush against my hips timidly, and when I make no comment the hands grip the same spot. I reach to cover us when I notice my godson. I forgot he was there. In his lap and on his chest is drops of his own cum.

"That was hot." Severus is already asleep with his face buried against my chest. I wrap my arm around his waist. "I didn't think he could be so cute." Harry is dressing.

"Just don't tell anyone. I'm not too keen on sharing, and don't expect today to happen often, if ever again."

"I understand. It's gonna be hard to look him in the face next time I have his class." I smirk slightly.

"Especially when you realize that most days he likes to have a butt plug inside him while he teaches. I've.. encouraged that little fetish."

"He's defiantly sex crazed."

"No. He's just a lonely pet that wants affection."

"And you're the master that will give it to him." I smile slightly.

"It's not hard. All any pet wants is to be important to his master, and between you, me, and my sleeping pet, all any master wants is a pet that adores him. I think Severus and I are more compatible than previously thought. Who knows, if this keeps up, I might even see if I can convince the git to dress in a long white dress and pledge the rest of his life to me." I find myself stroking his hair. "The only thing is. We've already sworn ourselves to each other." I look up to my godson. "We just haven't made it official." One day though. I'm not there yet. Just give me time my pet, and I will prove to be a great master.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Okay so chapter 3 of my oneshot… I have no control. Honestly I was done but someone had to ask for more.. and I live to please.. that and I really wanted to write more smut. Warnings are pretty much the same.. hints of Mpreg. Sorry if that's not your cup of tea. If it's not then I recommend green tea or even chamomile. (please laugh at the lame joke) Please enjoy and now onward my ducklings.

"Come on pet. Open those legs wide for me." The stream of cum looks enticing as it's leaking from his well fucked ass. His legs are trembling. Presently I have him with both of his hands against the wall in his bedchambers. His legs are wide apart as he stands exposed.

"Is this wide enough master." He's leaning forward slightly ensuring that he keeps his balance. My hand rubs his hip.

"That is perfect Severus." At the use of his name he shivers. "I have something for you, and I wanted to wait until you were full of my cum before I gave it to you."

"Master is always thoughtful, but master, I am already so happy. What could you give me that you haven't already?" I roll it slowly between my fingers.

"I need you to hold still my pet." He obeys and forces the tremors to slow and then stop. "This might be unbearable at first, but just let your body do as it pleases." I push it into him sliding it further up with my finger until it's buried deep in his ass.

"Master. What is that. I feel strange."

"It will take a moment for it to dissolve and soak in." His face is flushed and his hips shallowly thrust forward into nothing.

"I'm sorry. Master didn't say I could move yet. I keep trying to stop, but I can't."

"That's it. Just let this take over. I gave you a strong aphrodisiac. It will last for several hours. Tell me how it feels right now."

"My stomach feels warm inside. Just the way your hand is against my hip makes me want to cum. Master. It's so difficult to stand. Everything is to much. Your breath against my back is making my dick twitch and I don't know how to deal with everything being so sensitive." It's easy to help him to the bed. I lay him on his stomach.

"Just lay here for now my pet. I have something else for you in the other room." He's grinding against one of the pillows "Don't hold back love, I'll be back in just a moment." He nods as his hips franticly rub into the pillow under him. I've had many lovers, but none have been as open as he is. Anything. I return quickly and he's where I left him desperately writhing. "Come here my pet." He reluctantly obeys not wanting to lose the pleasure. "We're going to try something different."

"Master will I like it?" I kiss his jaw line.

"At first you may not, but I think once you're more comfortable you will enjoy it." He's impatiently sitting on his knees. My lover is beautiful. Granted not traditional beauty, but somehow that makes him even more alluring. I hold up the garment and his face heats slightly.

"Master, I'm not sure that would suit me." I knew he would be reluctant.

"Trust me my love. If after this time you do not like it then I will never ask you to do it again." He nods still nervous. It was somewhat embarrassing to buy this, but imagining fucking my sexy lover in this prompted me. He lets me slip the pink and black plaid bra over his nonexistent breasts. The matching skirt comes next. Both are trimmed with black lace. The skirt has black bows on either side. I should forgo the thong that came with it. It would never fit over my pets erect dick, but I still slip it on him anyways and marvel at how large he is.

His entire body is covered in a healthy flush. Beautiful pale skin turns red as I openly stare at him.

"I told you it wouldn't suit me." His erection lifts the skirt and I can't help but find it erotic.

"Lay back." When he doesn't immediately do as I say, I ease him on his back. I squeeze his breasts through the thin padding. He inhales quickly and then advert his eyes. "Does the material feel good against your nipples? You react so cutely when I play with you boobies." He's biting his bottom lip. It's not like him to suppress his pleasure, but I am asking a lot of him right now. "This does look good on you." His eyes widen for a moment before he regains his composure. He shakes his head as if negating the words I've said.

"I feel silly. No middle aged man would look good in this." I flip him over and slap his ass. He whimpers.

"Are you telling your master that he is wrong?" I spank him once more just because I love how red his cute ass is getting. He doesn't answer. He doesn't want to disagree with me, but he also doesn't believe how fucking sexy he is right now. "You are such a slutty girlfriend."

"I'm.. not a.." I finger his pussy.

"not what? A slut? Are you a tease then?" I slip my fingers into his pussy. "Or are you saying you don't want to be my girlfriend."

"I do master. Please I do." By now the aphrodisiac is fully in his system.

"You make a beautiful girlfriend, and a sexy lover." I sit on the bed and pull his back against my chest. His legs are clinched tightly shut. "Is my beautiful pet embarrassed to be dressed like this?"

"Never have. Not in front of people." I lay my head on his shoulder and breathe in his scent.

"Severus. Are you saying that you've dressed like this before?" I keep my tone even. I don't want to startle him right now. He's not acting like he normally does. He's acting much more timid almost shy.

"I just wanted.." He doesn't finish his sentence and instead plays with the hem of the skirt. His breathing is almost panicked. That won't do.

"Shh. Relax love. Tell me what you wanted." He calms when I wrap my arms around him and hold his hands.

"To feel beautiful." The quit admission shocks me at first. But it also makes sense. I nuzzle against his neck. When I kiss his jawline his whimpers. "I don't know why I feel so different."

"It lowers your walls. The aphrodisiac I mean. Helps you accept what you want. Tell me my love. Do you like being dressed like this?" I almost don't see the quick nod. "Did someone tell you it was strange for a man to enjoy this? Like the person who said it was weird for you to enjoy your nipples being played with." His eyes are clinched shut as he nods quicker. "You've had really bad lovers then. I don't see how anyone could turn you down the way you look right now." His dick twitches. He looks embarrassed. "Severus, it's perfectly natural to want to be desirable. I originally thought that you wouldn't need the reassurance that I find you attractive, but that was a mistake on my part." I grind against him. "Even if you didn't need the reassurance, I still should have expressed to you better how I feel about you." He looks panicked.

I've done better, but I'm still not very good at comforting mushy words. "Master, it's fine you do not need to say such things." I bite at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He turns his head to give me better access. His dick is leaking precum.

"Would my girlfriend like for 'her' dick to be played with." He nods but can't bring himself to say anything. I grasp his hands and make him stroke himself. He lets me control his hand. I make those long fingers grasp the twitching organ. I lay him on his side with his back still firmly against my chest. "Just lay like this." I don't enter him. If I enter him now he won't learn anything. Instead I slide between his legs. "Keep your legs together like that." His thighs are so soft. "Have you ever done this love?"

"Ah. No master." Every time I thrust between his legs our erections slide together.

"Can you wrap your hand around both of us?" He nods and immediately does so. "Just like that love. Slide us together." He's taller than I am, and even his dick is longer. All over his pale body is nicks and cuts from where the world has marked him. I want to mark him. My fingers reach into the bra and squeeze a nipple between two fingers. He responds by stroking us faster. I use his thighs as if they were another orifice to fuck. His legs tightly clinch around my erection encouraging me to thrust faster. To be his first.

"Master why does this feel so good."

"You are beautiful, and I regret that I'm not the only one that knows."

"Master. No one looks at me as you do." I bite his collar bone.

"You're wrong. You're to fucking hot for your own good. If you were nice and friendly I would never even have a chance at you, I wouldn't be able to find you through the crowd. I want to mark you as mine. Erase every touch another has put on you."

"Master please. Don't say those things." He's frantically stroking us.

"Severus. You do not have to hold back. The aphrodisiac is going to make you cum sooner than you would normally, but it's fine. Tonight don't restrain yourself." When I suck the bite mark he screams his release. The thong has no chance at surviving, and the skirt is covered in his semen. He tries to stoke me but I stop him. I remove the thong and toss it on the floor.

"It's fine I will come soon enough. Lay on your stomach for me." He nods and follows my order. He's already aroused again. My cum is still flowing out of his ass from earlier. "So fucking hot." I grasp his ass and spread his cheeks. My tongue licks his well fucked hole.

"Master. Please. You don't have to do that. I'm full of your cum." My tongue presses deeper inside him.

"Do you think my cum would bother me." I suck at the opening and his hips jerk slightly. I taste myself. "Your pussy is so pink and cute." I grab his dick and pull him higher up. "Love, did you know that the aphrodisiac has a sweet taste to it. It tastes like candy. And my cum tastes salty." I suck the opening until I hear his reluctant moan. "Your pussy is a tasty treat." I thrust my tongue in and out of him while pumping his erection. Even when he cums I don't stop. His arms can barely hold themselves up so I force his upper half down and lift him to his knees.

"Master. Why are you doing this? You can't be getting any pleasure out of this."

"Severus, how many times has your ass been roughly fucked." He doesn't answer. My saliva is sliding down his leg. I lick the opening until I can only taste my saliva then I stop. "You are a very giving lover, it's okay to ask your lover to be giving as well."

"Before you I've never had a lover do that. I mean I have, but it wasn't nearly that long and he was so reluctant. You don't have to do that. It's not necessary."

"You are my lover. Making you feel good is necessary. And I refuse to hear you say differently." My body feels hot. It's affecting me faster than I thought it would. "I'm not good at the emotional shit. You want sex I can handle that, but I've never had serious relationships. I've only had sex friends, flings, and one night stands until now."

"We don't have to be more than sex friends." That tiny quiet sentence pisses me off. I throw him over my lap and lift the skirt. I spank him four times before I speak.

"Is that all you want to be. Sex friends?" Rage. Anger. I see red.

"Yes master. That's good enough." I spank him three times and harder than the others.

"Are you lying to me."

"No. No master." I pull him where my leg is between his and he's laying half behind me. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

"I want the truth." SMACK.

"But master. I told you the truth. I'm fine with just being sex friends." SMACK. "Ahh. Master. Please not so hard. It hurts." SMACK. It's harder than the last.

"You will not fucking lie to me." SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. I hear him crying. This is what needs to be done. I don't want to hurt him. But this is the only way. SMACK. He's so reluctant when it comes to this.

"I'm sorry master." SMACK. "Mas.. Sirius I'm sorry."

"The truth." SMACK.

His voice breaks as he talks. "I didn't want you to leave. If you only wanted this kind of relationship then I was fine with that." SMACK. SMACK. "It's true." He's quietly hiccupping. "I want more. I want so much more, but having you anyway I can is more important. I want to be more to you." I rub his sore bottom softly. He's crying much louder and I lay back pulling him on my chest. He doesn't look at me. "I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. I want you to love me." I stroke his hair. His shoulders are trembling slightly. "Don't leave. I didn't want to tell you the truth because if you knew that I wanted to be more than a fling, this would stop. If this is all I can have then I'm okay with that. I'm fine with whatever you give me." Always taking whatever he can get.

I lift his leg and wrap it over my waist. I push in slowly marveling at his heat. He screams when I enter him. The aphrodisiac is affecting us both.

"I've decided that I'm going to knock you up. That way you'll have no choice but to marry me."

"But I'm a male. Why are you talking crazy."

"How can you say that when I'm fucking your vagina right now." I squeeze the padded bra. "And when I'm fondling your boobs. Yea you're pretty flat chested, but they are cute and perky. I'm sure if I keep fucking you without condoms you'll be pregnant in no time. And I fill up your pussy nearly every night. I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't already pregnant."

"I can't get pregnant. Why are you acting so weird?"

"Are you sure you can't feel the baby kicking now."

"Nnn. Stop saying such weird things." His nails are digging into my arm. The primal part of my brain is ecstatic at being marked.

"How can I stop when you're pussy is this wet. I think you're more turned on than you're letting on." This position lets me thrust deeper inside him. It's hard to think straight with the haze in my mind. I pull out of him. "On your back now." He's scrambling. Trying to get into position as fast as he can so I can resume fucking him.

His legs are wide. His fingers reach to spread open his hole to tempt me back inside. I don't need to be tempted. My hands slide under his knees and push his legs against his chest. I've bent him so far that when I push past those rings of muscles our chests are flush together. His hands clinch the bed sheets. His face is twisted in pained pleasure.

"I have no doubt now, I'm definitely putting a baby in your belly." I can feel his erection sliding against my abdomen every time I thrust into him.

"I don't like being teased." He's glaring between moans.

"I would never tease my girlfriend." I nip at his shoulder. "It's not like you to be so pissy. Is it the pregnancy hormones?" I slam into his prostrate and his body shutters as he cums. The pink skirt is stained white. His eyes flutter close for a moment but when I slam in again he whimpers. "That's adorable love. You actually think I'll let you sleep tonight." My hand slides behind his head while I thrust faster. Ever thrust has my hand slammed between my lover's head and the headboard. When I finally release inside him he exhales happily.

"You've already came inside me so many times."

"I can't help it when your cute ass clinches around me like that. It's like it's perfectly molded to the shape of my dick. It sucks me in so deep." I grab his hips and pull him down to me. "We both know you want more. You just came and you're already hard again. That drug I gave you will keep getting you hard and making you cum until there's nothing left. And I got a good dose of it too when I ate your tasty ass. By morning I'll have fucked your ass so much you won't even be able to call it yours anymore." I pull out and he audibly whines. "Now show me how you fuck yourself."

I lay back and he immediately starts climbing on top of me. "We both know that's not how you fuck yourself." His hips twitch as he gets up and goes to his dresser. Every step has his legs shaking to hold himself up. My cum leaking from his ass and sliding down his leg. I watch as he reaches his hand between his legs and pushes the cum back inside. My beautiful lewd lover.

After a few shaky steps he returns to the bed with a long pink vibrator. He climes back on top of me and positions the toy against my erection. In one motion he slides down taking both in. His hands are flat on my chest trying to steady himself. His body is spasming just from being filled. Before he has the chance to get use to the intrusion the pink toy whirls to life. I make sure it's turned as high up as it can go and rest my hands on his hips.

I want to thrust inside him, but watching him ease up and then slam back down is almost hypnotic. The way he reaches under him to make sure neither the toy or my dick slides all the way out before gliding down. And the way the loud vibe rumbles against my dick while that heat encases my sensitive organ. The way his head is thrown back and his eyes tightly shut. The way his dick leaks precum on my abdomen.

"Maste… Siri.. It's to much. I can't handle it."

"Faster. Come on Severus. You'll never be able to cum fucking yourself that slow."

"Ahh. But my ass is stretching so much. It keeps touching my prostrate. It's to much." I slam up to meet his speed and he screams.

"If you don't know how to fuck yourself properly I'll help."

"No.. No master. That's to fast. Please. Oh. Oh."

"This isn't to fast. Are you tell your master that he doesn't know how to fuck your ass."

"Oh no master. You fuck me so good." I slide my hands under the bra and pinch the erect buds. "Master!" He's bouncing on my dick and his eyes are sliding back in euphoria.

I lay my hand on his flat abdomen. "Are you sure you can't feel the babies kicking." I take his hand and lay it in the same spot. "Can't you feel it pressing from the inside."

"Ah. Master. That's… ahh! That's your dick. You're fucking me so deep."

"Nonsense, that's defiantly our baby kicking."

"Master please."

"I hear that sex is very good for pregnancies. And we want our baby to be healthy." His shoulders are trembling from pleasure.

"Master you can't keep saying I'm pregnant. It's embarrassing." His face is lightly flushed. I grip his hair and pull his lips to mine. The motion pulls him down on my dick while making him clinch his hot ass around me and the toy. The pleasure is so intense that I thrust up instinctively. I hold his hips down while he milks my dick. But my erection still doesn't go down. I keep his hips down and he's thrashing trying to get away. "Feels so good. It hurts. SO good. Make it stop. Please can't. Need more."

"Has the vibrator found your prostrate."

"Ah master. This is torture. It's turned up to high it hurts."

"Awe, then why is your dick twitching like that." I grind deep inside him and he starts whimpering loudly.

"Ohh. Master. Torture."

"Sweet torture. I don't think you'll be able to hold out." One of my hands squeezes the base of his erection. "But no cumming just yet. Now tell me what you want."

"Master. I don't understand." Tears are sliding down his face.

"Think of it like a reverse hostage situation. What are your demands."

"Let me cum." He's begging.

"Well that's a given. What are your other demands." His ass is tightening I won't be able to last much longer. His bottom lip is quivering. "Come on love. I know you won't say it unless I make you." I rub his hip softly. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to put a baby in me." His eyes are tightly shut and his face is scarlet. "I want to be your wife." I release his erection and he screams while I brutally fuck his ass. I yank the toy out and toss it aside. I hear him screaming his release but I still do not slow. His body is trembling while wave after wave of pleasure covers his body. I keep hitting his prostrate. "Can't stop cumming."

"Just ride it out love. Don't be afraid of the pleasure. Let it consume you."

"Why can't I stop. Never came this much."

"I'm close love. I'm going to cum inside. Drink it all up. If you're a good girlfriend and drink up all my cum I'll give you a reward." I force him on his stomach so I can rut properly. His hands are on the headboard trying to ride out my lust driven thrusts. "Almost love." His hips are shaking. I know his insides are overly sensitive after cumming, but that only encourages me to take him faster. "So beautiful." My hand lays over his flat stomach as I thrust deep inside and fill up his insides. His muscles milk every drop instinctively.

"To much. Can't take it all." He goes to pull away but I hold him still.

"Dogs can't pull out until the bitch has taken all the cum that's to ensure that the bitch is pupped. Now just a little more. Let it fill you up love we don't want to waste a single drop. After all you're the one that said you wanted me to put a baby in you." He's come down from his euphoria and now only has a look of panic.

"You made me say weird stuff. I didn't mean it."

"Shh love. You didn't say anything wrong. You don't have any reason to be embarrassed over this." I softly bite his ear lobe. "Now I'm going to pull out. Use your fingers and make sure not to lose any of that cum." I pull out and his fingers press into his ass. Those long fingers push in every drop of cum. He's laying on his back with his legs wide His eyes are tightly shut. Those long fingers tempt me. I grab the toy from earlier and it joins his fingers.

"Master, I don't think I can cum anymore." He's whimpering. His body is tired, but his fingers are matching every thrust of the toy. I remove the toy and take his fingers into my mouth. "I'm so tired master."

"Don't forget I did say I would give you a reward." I remove the stained clothing and carry him to the bathroom. I doubt he's in any shape to stand so I just run the water and clime in with him. I'm in the process of washing his hair when I hear soft snores. But I don't wake him up. Not to long ago he was always on guard around me and now he's trusting me to bathe him. If he were awake I would linger in the water, but I'm ready to get both of us back to bed.

I mumble a cleaning charm and the bed is clean. I don't bother with dressing him and instead just lay him down and clime in next to him. He stirs slightly.

"Did I fall asleep." I kiss his temple.

"Yes love, but go back to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow picking out our rings." I pull him on top of me. He's tiredly mumbling.

"What would we need rings for." He's yawning.

"Oh? Were you wanting nontraditional engagement rings?" He looks up at me.

"Am I having a dream?"

"Well love I can't just knock you up and not make an honest wife out of you. Of course it'll be a while until you start showing, but you will show." His eyes are still hazy- not quite awake. "Well that drug I gave you will make sure to put my baby in you."

"You.. got me pregnant. Marriage. Not a dream? We've only been dating for a few months."

"Yea, but Severus, we've known each other for over half our lives. And like I said, you're pregnant now so you and the baby are stuck with me. It's nonnegotiable. Tomorrow we are going to get our engagement rings and in a month we're going to get married. Are you okay with that? If not we can wait a couple days to pick out our rings, but I'd rather not put it off."

"You're so sure that I'm going to marry you."

"You can't say no. It's an order from your master. You are going to be my wife and you are going to wear a long white dress.. not a black dress like it's some kind of funeral. And under the dress you are going to wear bridal lingerie."

"So I don't have any say in it?" I kiss his cheek.

"Of course you do love. You get to pick out the dress-as long as it's white. I'm not so cruel as to take all choice from you. Love I know you want this."

"Fine I suppose I'll go along with your crazy marriage scheme… on the condition that the cake is strawberry."

"For you my wife I'm willing to make that happen."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: do you remember the oneshot I wrote called a master's new pet. Do you remember how it turned into a two shot… just because someone asked… and then a three shot… just because someone asked…. Well it's now a fourshot… because I crave love for my writing. So… if this is your first time reading this story then welcome to my den of sin... and if you've read the other chapters multiple times and have been pestering me for another chapter (thank you for the motivation. I live for it. And I also have been wanting another chapter) then welcome back. I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint. And this is definitely the last chapter… unless I'm asked for more or I start daydreaming more smut filled scenarios. By now I'm sure you all know the warnings… but just in case… Smut.. lots of smut… very little plot (please don't send flames about how there's almost no plot) it's gay (if you don't know that by now… no comment) slight master/pet theme (reason for title)… Gosh how will I top the last three chapters… hmm… onward my ducklings.

"Stupid bastard" My new wife is pacing back and forth. He isn't unhappy. Granted he also isn't pleased. He is only a couple months pregnant, so aside from minor weight gain, he looks much the same.

"Pet, why are you pacing. I didn't do anything wrong." He turns and openly glares at me. It's been a while since he's done that. Even though it doesn't have the heat it once did, I've lost my tolerance to it. I don't like that look.

"You turned in a letter of resignation on my behalf. And then you stole everything I own." He's back to pacing.

"You hated teaching there, and you wouldn't have been able to continue anyways. The potion fumes would not have been good for the baby. And I didn't steal anything." I smile at him. "I just took all your things without asking and had them moved here. We are married now; we can't live in two different homes." His hands are clinched into tight fists. He's only upset out of principle. A small silver band is latched onto his finger, a matching one is on mine. I wanted to buy him a large diamond, but he refused saying he would never wear something so embarrassingly feminine. This is the same guy that will wear frilly lacy lingerie for me.

"It wasn't your decision."

"I'm not saying you can't go back to working once the baby is born. You're carrying the baby, but I'm not going to ask you to resign yourself to just being a mom. I can watch him or her if you want to go back to working. They can think of you as a father just like me. You are a guy after all. It's just until he or she is born. I know you would never want to hurt our baby." His eyes are losing their fire. His anger is wavering. "I'm not much for being on bottom, but if we decide to have another at some point, then I could be the carrier. I wouldn't mind." He's stopped pacing and he sits beside me.

"No. I don't mind being the one to carry the child. I know the potion fumes wouldn't be good for the baby, and it's not like I could have avoided brewing potions." He leans against me. We have gotten more comfortable being intimate outside of sex. I drape my arm around him. He turns towards me and lays more comfortably on me. He's almost in my lap and I can feel myself getting harder. Just as I'm about to start teasing my new wife Harry comes into our living room. Severus doesn't sit up and remains comfortably in my lap.

I've learned many things about Severus that never came up when we were pleasuring each other. He is a very organized person and insists of having a clean home. 12 Grimmauld Place has never been cleaner… even during its prime. Severus also never drinks. I was wondering how he would do being pregnant; I knew he would never drink while carrying a child but he told me that he only drank when he was expected to when he was spying. He hasn't drunk since I became his master. Though he doesn't say anything if I'm drinking I can tell it bothers him so I try to make it a point to drink only every so often. I don't ever get drunk anymore. The first and only time I got intoxicated around him he locked himself in a bathroom and didn't come out until morning. I try to express how I feel about him… so that I can feel the void like he needs me too. I'm not very good at it.

Footsteps echo off the walls.

"Harry, we were not expecting you. Is everything alright?"

"Well. Yes, and no. I have an issue." Severus uses this moment to sit up. His eyes are serious.

"Is your life in danger?"

"No. I'm not in any kind of danger."

"Is anyone threatening you?" Harry is Lily's son. We've talked about how he feels for my godson. He's always been protective of him. He could never show it though. Lily was his best friend. James was mine. This boy is precious to both of us. Severus's questioning is coming from a place of concern.

"No. No one is threatening me. It's nothing like that."

"Harry. What is the issue." I cut my wife off from asking anymore questions, but he is nervous. They both are. My pet tangles his fingers into mine seeking comfort. My godson is looking at his feet.

"I can't get hard unless I'm thinking about having sex with both of you." It's quiet for a long time. Then I hear loud laughter.

"I told you I wouldn't be to blame if this turned sour." The laughter seems to have put Harry at ease. After he forces himself to quiet his face again turns serious. "So are you saying that you have tried to have sex and been unable to perform, or you could but only by remembering when we had sex?"

"I would get hard thinking about it, but before I could enter him… I got soft. I didn't have any issue when I would masturbate, but my thoughts didn't stray from… well you know. It hasn't just happened once or twice. I've tried four different times with different guys and I couldn't enter any of them."

"Harry, what are you asking exactly?"

"I. I don't really know. I didn't know who else to talk to about this. The two of you are the closest I have to family."

"Sirius. This is cause for worry. He's only twenty. There should not be any reason that he would be unable to perform. If he was under some kind of stress then I could understand, but he defeated Voldemort and essentially he has enough wealth where he would never have to worry about anything. He's a golden boy that is pretty well liked by everyone. There is no logical reason why he would be unable to perform." Severus is thinking.

"Well obviously your cunt was so amazing that he doesn't have any interest in fucking someone else." I kiss his jaw line. "They just wouldn't compare." Harry is squirming. Is that really all it takes.

"Siri, now isn't the time." I push my hand down his pants and start massaging the soft member. My sweet pet is biting his lip. "Not the time." An obvious bulge is forming in Harry's pants and in my pets.

"Harry, what is it that you want." I'm unbuttoning my pet's shirt and when I finish I fling it to the floor. My thumbs rub over the pale buds. As I do, Harry unconsciously licks his lips.

"I want to be part of it. Again. Forever." My pet shakes his head rapidly trying to regain himself then he pushes my hands away. "I want us to be a family."

"Is this desire because you feel you are being replaced." He's regained himself, though he's still hard. "You only knew your godfather for a short time before I became intimate with him, and now we are expecting a child. You have never had the opportunity to have a family, I can relate to that. Is that the reason that you are desiring this? Because you want a family and you feel the only thing close to one you have is leaving you." His voice is monotone. I forgot that he was once always like this. I turn to Harry. He's grown up a lot.

"As much as I would have liked to… I've never seen Sirius as a father figure. I just didn't know him long enough and I thought he was going to kill me at first. I do want a family, but I do not feel like you or the child are taking a parent from me. Because Sirius is not my parent. I am an adult with the desires of an adult. I would be a good lover."

"I don't have any doubts Harry." Severus is smiling at him warmly. "Your mother and I were very close. I adored her. She knew about my preference for males, and I loved her for everything she accepted about me that I could not accept about myself. I do not think of you as a child and I have not for a very long time. I also do not have issues being intimate with you." His eyes are hard. "But Sirius is my master. I do not take that lightly. If he is alright with the three of us being in a relationship then I will also consent, but even then. Sirius is my master, and though I may come to love you in a way different than how I love you now, and though it may be similar to the love I feel for Sirius, a pet cannot have two masters."

"I understand. I don't intend to take anyone's place. I've thought about this for a long time before I came here." He's looking at me. "I know that you do not like sharing, but I would also be yours. We could all belong to each other."

"Severus, would you really be okay with that type of relationship?"

"I did not receive a lot of love or affection growing up. I regret to say that I'm starved for it. Even now. As happy as I am in this relationship with you, I always desire more. I know polyamorous relationships are viewed harshly, but… well I've been viewed harshly my entire life so it will not affect me. I have no doubts that my child will be loved by everyone involved in this relationship, so I do not worry over that either. Long term they… they will already have a parent who is an ex death eater, and one who was locked in Askaban, both male. They will already be judged for that. If one parent figure happened to be the savior of the wizarding world then I do not see how it could harm the situation. Having an extra loving parent figure can only be good for the child. I have no doubt that I would grow to love him once he found his place in this relationship. My only concern is that he is still young and he would be entering a relationship with two men who are both double his age. I know he has a maturity that many of his age lack, but should he enter into this relationship with us, he would merely be dating a married couple. I will not entertain the thought of him joining into marriage with us until he is at least thirty." Severus turns his full attention to Harry. "Do you understand what that means. You would not be considered an equal lover. Though neither of us would ever neglect you, you would still not be the same as Sirius and I are. This would be for your benefit. I will not allow you to feel trapped in a relationship."

"I understand. I want this. I want to be with both of you."

"I'm still not sold. But if Severus is okay with it, I'm not against it. I want to make sure Severus gets so much love that he can't stomach it all. And if I haven't been able to give him enough and having you around can help, then I could get use to it. But only on a trial basis. If I think for even a moment that it isn't healthy for my child or for my marriage, then it'll end right there."

"Agreed." Severus nods at me. "Master has complete say over this. If he feels the relationship is self- destructive then I will not argue. And you'll be expected to take the two to four shift once the baby is born." I can't help the smirk. "We aren't as young as you, so if you're still around seven months from now, you can take the shit shift. And if we decide to have another at some point, then you will carry them. Siri, I found us a surrogate, so you won't have to carry a child." Harry's laughing.

"So. I get to be part of this family… on a trial basis at least?"

"You are always part of this family, but as a romantic interest… yes on a trial basis." I'm still not positive, and I really don't like sharing, but if it's best for my pet then I don't mind.

"Siri… can you go back to touching me now." My sweet lewd pet.

"Of course my pet."

"But can we go into the bedroom. It will be much more comfortable in a large bed." I don't waste any time picking him up. As I'm carrying him, Severus turns towards Harry. "Are you coming?" He timidly follows. Once I get to the bed I lay him down and continue playing with those small nubs. All remaining clothing is discarded without notice.

"I wonder if you'll lactate once the baby is born." I say while sucking lightly. My hand has unlatched his pants and pulled them down. I return to pinching and licking his cute nipples. His legs are completely wide and he's stroking himself unashamed. Harry is watching with his mouth hanging open. "Are you going to stand there and make him pleasure himself when you could be sucking him off?" My words break him from his trance. In-between my pet's knees, Harry removes the long fingers and replace them with his tongue.

"I'm sorry, it just looked so hot. I couldn't stop watching." My pet's long fingers grasp at the sheets trying to ground himself.

"Come now pet. He isn't a child; you can use his mouth much harder than that." My wife's potion stained fingers grip at the messy hair. "Go on love." He doesn't move.

"Please fuck my mouth Sev. Let me give you pleasure." My pet is squirming between the two of us, but his hands grasp Harry firmly and start slowly pushing down his throat. It's so hot to watch. My wife's head laying back against my chest in pure pleasure as he starts a steady pace of abusing Harry's throat. Harry is loving it. While my horny pet enjoys himself I lift his hips and start pushing my fingers in his tight ass. He's still leaking from this morning.

"Do you want your master to fuck you again. Do you think your pussy can handle me taking you again?"

"Mmm. Master. Please do more than take me. I want you to wreck me. Please. You've been to gentle since I've gotten pregnant. I want you to use me like a cheap toy. Use me like something you would discard. Over and over. Use my cunt. Use me. Make me feel whole." He's gone. Already deep in euphoria. "I want you to remind me why you're my master. Engrave yourself into me."

"Fuck. You're such a slut." He's slamming into Harry's mouth unabashed. Harry is grabbing him by the hips and pulling him in deeper. Both are gone. I lift my love all the way up and he's now hunched over Harry. Harry's hands are spreading my pet's ass. Showing me how wide his hole is gaping. My cum is spilling out of him.

"Hurry Master. I'm losing your cum. Don't make me waste something so precious. Just take me." I slam in. When he screams I pull out and slam in again. He hasn't said to stop. So I won't. "Not enough. You are still being gentle with me. If you can't do it right, I will have to ask Harry." He's looking back at me smirking. He's goading me into giving him what he wants. If he thinks that will work on me… he's completely right.

"Do you really think that inexperienced pup can fuck you like I know you need." I've lifted him up, he can only hold onto Harry. I slam into him and gravity brings him further down. The force pulls his twitching dick from Harry's hungry mouth.

"No one can fuck me like you can Master." Harry is stroking himself. As my pet watches him, Severus's lips turn up in a smile. He lifts himself and I am no longer encased in that tight heat. He turns and faces me before sliding all the way down. He rocks slowly for a moment and then turns to Harry. "Keeper. Come here."

"Keeper?" Harry is hesitating.

"Everyone should know their place. Do you not want to be my keeper? Master is my master and no one can take that role, but he likewise cannot replace your role."

"I… yes. I want to be your keeper." My pet kisses me softly as Harry comes over.

"Master, what role will my keeper play for you."

"I don't really know." He smiles.

"You will have to find out. And Keeper will have to discover what role you will be to him. You will not have to worry over it." He kisses me again. "If this relationship persists then you will both fall into the roles naturally."

"Severus, what role will you play to me if I am your keeper." His insides twitch around me.

"What role would you like for me to play." Harry is beside us on his knees. We are almost eye level with his erection. My pet strokes the dick in front of him and begins licking the shaft. He smirks at me.

"Would… would you be my Puppet?" He's sucking lightly. Teasingly.

"If that is what you want me to be, then I'll be your Puppet." No sooner is that said before he's returned the twitching erection to his mouth. My hips are barely rocking. I want to thrust hard into him but the scene in front of me is so erotic. A hand-my pets- pushes against the back of my head until the only thing separating our lips is Harry's cock. He's kissing me around the hot flesh and I find myself actively kissing back. Enjoying the taste of Harry's salty dick and my pet's sweet mouth. "That's right master. You have someone else to look after now, you can't neglect him. Suck him a little more." Harry's head is thrown back and both Severus and I fight over sucking him off.

My pet sucks the helmet and I find myself intoxicated by the sight. I want to kiss where he's kissed. Suck where he's sucked. Taste what he's tasted. Our tongues glide against each other before his mouth finds a new spot. We continue like this for much too short a time before Harry tries to pull back.

"I'll cum if you both keep doing that." Severus doesn't listen to him and pulls him back taking the heavy cock all the way into his mouth. "No.. I'll…Ahhhhh." He's gasping as he fills my pets needy mouth. Grasping the back of my head he pulls our lips together opening his mouth to let some of Harry's essence slide into my mouth. I thirstily swallow it before watching him repeat the same action with Harry. "Nnnn."

"Did you enjoy tasting yourself." The young boy is nodding slowly. Dazed.

"I didn't mean to cum so soon."

"You could hardly help it Keeper. You've been pent up for a while. But the night hasn't even begun." He's rocking his hips faster. "Now Master, I believe you still have to remind me why you're my master. You've been much to gentle. I need you to give me what you know I need. Just use me Master." His legs are wide and he's softly fucking himself. I regret pulling out of him. But it's the only way to give him what he needs. I grab what I need in the night stand and then roll my pet on his stomach. I force his wrists together and latch them closed before securing it to the headboard. His ass is trembling in the air. I could take him right now. I could take him at any point. He's always eager for sex. But I don't take him. He isn't begging nearly enough yet.

I take the anal beads. The smallest one almost fills my hand. The largest Is nearly double its size.

"I'm going to ruin your ass."

"Master." He's thrusting into the air. I press the first against his pucker and he screams as it stretches him.

"I think you like the new toy I got you. It's important for a pet to have lots of toys to play with and I just knew you'd love this one. Your ass is going to be so loose after this, all your other toys won't be good enough. He's screaming as I force the first entirely in. Once his breathing isn't so labored I pull it out and start pushing it back in. There are four beads in all. In and out, the first one stretches him.

"Ahh. Master. It's so large." I don't want to hurt him. But if I ask him if it's too much he will be upset. He doesn't want me to be gentle. And if I do hurt him, he will tell me. I'll stop if it's too much. The second bead is slid in. He's loudly whimpering. I pull both of them out then just the first one a couple times. The first two are massaged into him until he only exhales a muted gasp. Harry's rubbing my pet's back soothingly.

"You look so good like that my Puppet. He's stretching your ass so much." Harry is glancing at me wanting to say something. When he connects his lips to mine I pause the abuse on my pet's ass. "I want to make you feel good to. Will you let me… Teacher?" His cheeks are warm. He grasps my hand and kisses the palm. "It isn't just Severus that I want to please. It's you too." When I don't respond immediately he bends and takes my dick into his mouth. With a hand on the back of his head encouraging him, I return to stretching my pet's wet ass. I am Harry's Teacher? Does that mean he looks to me to teach him about the things unfamiliar to him. What is he to me? The third bead goes in.

"Oh. Master." I'm rocking into Harry's mouth. I can feel myself sliding down his young throat and he only relaxes further. He's swallowing around me and I can tell he's moaning contently. Severus is pressing against my hand begging for the next bead. "I'm so full. But oh.. I know I can take the last. It was master's gift to me. I must take the last one. Please let me receive all of Master's gift. I thrust into Harry's mouth a bit harder before removing my hand from his head entirely. I need both hands to insert the last. Harry pulls away with a last lick to help me with the last bead.

His hands spread the creamy cheeks. My pets entrance is fully packed and he's still begging for more. "You look beautiful my Puppet. Just one more and you will be able to fully enjoy your gift." I lick the abused area.

"I don't think it will fit pet."

"Yes. Yes it will. I want it please. Don't withhold your love. I want it. All of it." I gently press the last against the hole and the muscles refuse to let it slide in.

"We have you my Puppet. Both of us. We will give you all the love you need. All you have to do is ask and we will give." Harry is kissing the top of his head. "We both adore you." The muscles are pushing the beads out.

"Pet, your body can't fully enjoy this toy, but it's okay we will play with you instead." I pull the beads the rest of the way out and toss them out of the way. I slide into my whimpering lover expecting to move easily but his walls clamp down on me.

"Master. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to take it all. I wanted to." His voice is cracking. He's still restrained so I force myself to hold still.

"Severus. You never have to apologize for something like that. You are my pet; it is up to me to make sure that I give you everything you need. All you have to do is love me in return." I hand Harry the key to the restraint. He smiles, kisses me quickly and releases the man we love.

"You are really cute Puppet." His eyes are different and he starts speaking a language I don't understand.

"Parsaltongue." Severus states. "I forget that you can speak it."

"I said "we are going to pleasure you my Puppet". And we will. Now I didn't get to finish sucking you earlier." He climbs over him with his knees on either side of my pet's head. He takes my pet's dick down his throat and once my pet starts moaning I begin moving. Not one to just be pleasured, my pet pulls Harry's bottom down and begins attentively sucking the virgin bud.

"Let me show you how good it feels to have your ass played with." Harry grasps my pet's dick and strokes him while licking the tip. Both are enjoying the other's menstruations while I enjoy my slutty pet's ass. It's hypnotic watching them and I enjoy the show.

"That's right Harry take his dick in deeper. Pet, he likes when you thrust your tongue into him." Both are listening to what I'm saying. Putting this show on for me. "Good. Make his virgin ass really wet be nice and thorough. Don't forget to massage his balls Harry." When I push into the hungry ass, Severus's hips push deeper into the mouth. My pet has started adding fingers with his tongue.

"That… it really feels strange."

"Just trust me Keeper. Let me show you what it's like to lose yourself." Two fingers. He's moving them with purpose. He smiles to himself. "Found it." My pet whispers. Harry screams as his knees begin to shake. "That's it Keeper. Soon you will beg to have this spot filled. You'll want bigger and bigger toys. But I don't mind sharing with you." My pets tongue licks inside before sucking the outside happily.

"Har… Angel." He looks up at me and smiles. "Do you want Severus to enter you. He will be gentle." He's nodding slowly. "You do not have to be worried." He moves slowly and I thrust gently into Severus just to keep him content. My pet grabs my.. Angel's hips and slowly lowers him down.

"It will hurt Keeper. But it will be the most pleasurable pain you have ever felt. Let me fill you." As he eases into my Angel I push deeper into him. "Soon enough Keeper you will be begging us to fuck you. Just relax." He slides further in and groans. "Fucking tight. Been a long time since I topped. Feels almost as good as being fucked and having a dick down my throat at the same time." I grasp Angel's hips and pull him down further also forcing my pet down on my dick. Three simultaneous moans. I repeat the action until we are all flush together.

"Oh… I have. It's all the way in. I can feel it twitching inside me. It's hot. Burning me." I pull Angel's lips to mine and let Severus pleasure all three of us. Gravity keeps pulling Harry down while Severus is grasping his hips and making him bounce on his dick. Every moment has him lifting himself and pushing down to refill his own twitching ass. Harry pulls away from my lips to hold onto my shoulders. My pet's pace is steady but the way his hips are twitching show it's too much. He speeds up.

"Keeper. Thank you for allowing me to take your virginity once again. Your insides feel so amazing that I'm not going to be able to hold out much longer. I will make sure to fill you up with cum and then I desire for you to join Master and fill me up." His hands have moved to the sides to pull him down faster. Angel is screaming profanities.

"My ass. You're fucking my ass. Yes. Please release inside my ass. Fuck me harder. And then I'll fuck you hard." Angel is lost.

My pet's hands drop from Angel's sides and his body spasms. I can feel his channel clinching tightly around me as he convulses. Nails dig into my shoulders so he can brace himself. "Yes. Keeper, this is what it feels like to have a man use you and release inside. It's intoxicating." He's smiling softly as his dick softens and slides out of Angel's hole. "My favorite is just after I'm filled with cum. I can feel it inside me. I love it. Do you love it as well Keeper?" When Harry nods, Severus smiles wider. "I knew you would. I'm sorry that I came so soon. You're still hard, but please feel free to join master. As always… there is plenty of room inside.

It's difficult for Harry to climb off of us and position himself behind Severus. My pet presses against me and wraps his arms around my neck. "Are you sure that you want me to do this Severus? I don't want to hurt you."

"Please. Don't make me beg you. I don't need two men being gentle with me. I need to be used. I need to be taken. If it hurts… if it's too much, then I will ask you both to stop. But please understand… I need this. Like I need air. Please don't refuse me. I need to be dominated. Topping is.. okay sometimes, but nothing satisfies me like being taken. I need this." His hands are shaking as they grasp my arms.

"You heard him. He needs this." Harry nods slowly and starts gently pressing into my pet's entrance. "You're going to have to relax Pet."

"Can't. It feels too good to relax."

"You're going to have to try Puppet. Or I won't be able to play with your master."

"I'll… I'll try keeper." His insides keep twitching around me. Angel slides deeper inside as my pet exhales.

"Teacher. If you don't start moving Puppet will be displeased. Please move. I.. will also be displeased. It feels good to have our dicks pressed together. I want to feel that again. I want to feel us against each other in his tight heat." My hips start moving on their own and when I hear two moans, I move faster. "Teacher, he likes that. So do I. How do you feel Puppet? I'm all the way inside now. Both of us are. You feel as amazing as I remember."

"Master, Keeper. So full. So happy. Just like last time. I feel complete." Angel places his hand on the small rounded stomach and rubs it softly.

"You will never be incomplete again." Harry belongs with us. He's what we never realized we were missing. Inside Angel and I are grinding against each other. It's not just Severus. I want to pleasure both of them. I want them both to be happy. I grasp the back of Angel's head and pull our lips together. The three of us are pressed together and my pet lets out a long low moan. The sound encourages me to twist my tongue with Harry's. He's thrusting faster. He's excited and I meet his speed. I reach my hands and start fingering Angel's ass. I push my pets cum deeper inside of him. He retaliates by grasping my hips.

"Oh. My Master and Keeper are fucking me roughly. They are finally using me. Yes. Keep going. Please." When I pull my lips from Angel's we are both gasping. The three of us are pressed so tightly together. When Harry grabs me by my hair to pull our lips back together, I finger his ass faster. Severus is constricting around us. Harry grabs my pet's legs and lift them higher letting both of us so much deeper into him. My pet's whimpers and pleas become background noise as I let this drug intoxicate me.

"Fuck. His ass is so slutty." Angel is right. This tight heat twitching around me is enough to control me. Enough to tempt me to do things I never thought of before. I still my own hips before also stopping angels.

"Pet, you wanted us to use you. Like an object. Right?" His entire body is trembling.

"Yes master. I… I need to be an object." He licks his lips. I grasp his thin hips and lift him up until both Harry and I are entirely out.

"Hold us together Angel." He follows my orders quickly. I push the gaping hole down before repeating the action several times. "You really are no different than a sex toy. Just a well-used flesh light." I slam him down and he screams.

"Master… my insides. Being abused."

"Nonsense. Flesh lights can't feel anything. All they can do is give pleasure." Harry thrusts up instinctively.

"Ahh.. Keeper. Please. That's my prostate. You're abusing it."

"But flesh lights don't have prostates. I'm only doing what feels good so I can get off."

"Angel, doesn't this toy feel nice squeezing us together."

"Yes teacher. It's a talented toy." We move interchangeably. When I slide out I feel harry slide in. Every shift has his long dick moving against mine. And the pattern makes it difficult for Severus to get use to the movement. Harry pushes against my pet until I am on my back with my pet laying on top. "Teacher. May I please move on my own."

"Do as you like." I'm still connected to my whimpering pet. His arms are tight around me and his long pale legs are stretched out behind him for miles. Angel grasps my pet's cheeks and opens them before sliding his leaking dick into him in one quick motion. He doesn't stay in for long. He fucks my pet deeply before leaving him empty to only return with that bruising pace. At some point my hands find my pets ass and spreads it for Angel. I just want him to focus on fucking this man raw. Focus on the feel of our dicks pressed tightly together inside the man we love. With the fast pace my wife's erection grinds against my abdomen, his body can't keep up to the pleasure. My pet is babbling in-between whimpers. I force his legs to bend so that he can take Angel deeper while also laying my hand on top of his head to keep him from slamming into the headboard. "Angel is fucking you deep. Do you like that Pet?"

"Oh master. It's unbearable. He keeps slamming into my prostrate. It's torture. And every time Keeper's dick slides against Master's your dick twitches inside. I need you both to cum inside. My ass is so hungry for cum, I haven't been filled since this morning. Haven't I been a good Pet. Don't I deserve to be fed." His hips are twitching. I won't be able to hold out much longer.

"Soon Pet. Soon we will both feed you. Let us enjoy your pussy a bit longer."

"Puppet, you're squeezing me. It feels amazing. I look forward to fucking this hole as often as I can and sharing your body with Teacher."

"Keeper if you keep taking me at that pace you're going to break me." Severus has reached back to open himself further. "Please. Please break me." Something in me takes over. My hips snap up forcing myself in him completely. "Ah! Master. I haven't forgotten you."

"You talk like such a whore." Harry is grabbing my pet's shoulders and forcing him against his dick while I slam up.

"Ahh. Oh master. You're fucking me so hard."

"Such a cheap slut. All you want is to be fucked until you lose consciousness."

"Oh. No master. No.. that isn't true. I want to be fucked even after I lose consciousness. I'm happiest with a dick shoved completely into my slutty hole. Please don't hold back even if I'm asleep. Use my pussy. Use my mouth. Give me good dreams Master. Remind me that I belong to someone." Angel lowers his hands and starts pinching both of my pet's nipples. "Yes. Keeper. That feels good. I love having my boobies played with while I'm being fucked."

"Keep squeezing them Angel." I bite the pinched nub and my pet screams. When I suck them into my mouth his insides tense around our erections painfully, but I repeat the action with the other. When his body thrashes Harry clings to him.

"Teacher… I.. am I.. can I… inside." I suppress the twinge of jealousy. I connect my lips to Angel's.

"Only if you make sure to not waste a single drop. Our little slut is very thirsty and doesn't like to waste." He smiles softly as my pet mews. I bottom out inside my pet and grind deep inside him. His body spasming against my chest only encourages me. "Pet, Angel is getting close. We both are. Your insides made both of us feel so good."

"Master… inside. I feel so full. Please. I need. Inside. Both."

"Cum for us Pet. Cum for us first. Milk our dicks. Show Angel how talented your ass is. Show him how hungry your horny pussy gets for cum." He screams as his orgasm takes him. As always his ass convulses around me sending me over the edge but not before I notice Angel clinging tightly to my pet's back. "Drink it all up Pet."

"Oh Master. Keeper. Both of you are cumming so much inside. I won't be hungry for a long time with all the yummy cum you both are feeding me. Yes. Keeper give it all to me. Don't hold back. Empty it all. Fill me up. Use my ass fully and empty your cum into me. Mmm.. Keeper. Do you see how Master is filling me up? Now I have your cum to." Before my pet is done talking Angel starts using his fingers to push the cum deeper into the well fucked ass.

"You really drank it all. You drank up so much cum. Your ass is so pink and cute. It's twitching just with my finger. It really wants me to push my finger inside you. You were just used. You just had two dicks fuck you and still your ass wants to be fingered."

"Keeper. Please. If you tease me I will get needy again."

"But your slutty ass looks so lonely. I know mine is." Angel is also fingering his own ass. Trying to push some of the dried cum back inside him. I watch as Angel licks the used ass. Slowly drinking up every drop of cum he can.

"Ahh.. no. Keeper. It's mine. It's my cum. You gave it to me. You can't take it back. Master. Make Keeper stop. Don't let him take the yummy cum that I just got."

"Teacher. Make him share with me. It's not fair that he's gotten all of this cum. I didn't get near as much as he did."

"He needs more than you do Angel. My Pet is very needy." I pull Severus up where his back is pressed into my chest. I lock my arms under his knees and lift up his hips. "But Pet, you get lots of cum all the time, Angel doesn't. Don't you think it would be good of you to share." He's already getting hard.

"I… I guess I can share with Keeper. You may drink some of it out of me, but don't take all of it." Watching Angel between my Pets legs is intoxicating. The content sounds, the loud wet slurps. Everything goes straight to my no longer flaccid dick. I shouldn't be this hard. I shouldn't be aroused so soon. My Pet has always been insatiable, but I normally have a grip on myself.

"Harry. Drink all of the cum. Don't leave Severus any."

"But Master…"

"I hadn't planned on leaving any for him. I'm going to take all of it and leave his ass clean."

"No Keeper. I need the cum."

"Teacher he looks so beautiful begging. Can you open his legs more? I don't want to leave any." I oblige him and force those long porcelain legs wide. I'm rewarded with the view of Angel tongue deep in my whimpering Pet.

"Can't. Feels good. But don't want. I don't want to be empty. Please master make him stop."

"I'm sorry Pet, but you have two of us now. You have to satisfy both of us. Now be an obedient pet and open your slutty legs as wide as you can."

"No. I won't. I want the cum. I'm not going to make it easier for him to take it from me." His eyes aren't as glazed. They are narrow and disobedient.

"You will not obey me?"

"I don't want to share."

"Angel. That's enough. Disobedient pets do not get pleasure." He's reluctant, but Harry stops. I gently move my Pet off of me and against the headboard. I bind him with his hands above his head.

"Master?"

"You are in trouble for disobeying. I will not reward that behavior. Angel and I will continue without you. Angel, are you alright being penetrated by me."

"You will? I mean you want to."

"Come here." Severus is struggling.

"Master please. My ass feels so empty. Don't leave me empty."

"Come and sit in my lap Angel. Face Severus." He's still loose from earlier, but he will still feel some pain. "I will try and be gentle." I softly lower him and I almost cum the moment his tight walls clamp down on me. "Try to relax or I will not be able to move."

"Ahhh. I can't believe… Teacher… inside." I can't believe I'm inside Angel.

"Master please. Fuck me. I want to be fucked again."

"You chose to be disobedient, move your hips a bit more Angel." I chose this position because I wanted Severus to see every inch of my dick being buried in Harry's ass.

"Teacher. Teacher. So good. So deep." Any pain he may be feeling isn't deterring him from meeting my thrusts. "I wonder if this is how Puppet feels. To have such a thick cock ramming his insides. I understand why he talks like such a whore. It makes me feel like a slut to. It makes me want to beg to be used." He feels so different from Severus. No more or less pleasurable, but different.

"Angel. You're so tight. Your tiny ass is begging to be filled up." I can't slow down.

"It's to much. You're taking me to fast." His hands are reaching trying to brace himself. Trying to slow my thrusts. He's no longer meeting them only able to ride them out.

"I can't slow down. I haven't had to hold back in so long. I don't know how anymore. I need to go faster. Just try to bear with it." I'm stroking him. Trying to distract him from the bruising pace I've set. He's screaming is a mixture of pain and pleasure. I'm not sure which is stronger.

"Teacher. Can't hold on. It feels like you're destroying my insides and caressing them at the same time."

"Cum if you need to, but I'm not even close." My pet is whimpering while thrusting his hips into the air. Desperate for any friction he can get. "Severus and I. Together we will turn this ass into a needy cunt. We will teach you pleasure you didn't know possible." I slam in making sure to hit his prostrate. I feel his orgasm shake him and I hear the throaty scream, but that doesn't slow my thrusts. I continue to abuse that bundle of nerves and enjoy is tight body.

"Teacher. To sensitive."

"You are the one that wanted cum. Enough to take it from my Pet. So I will give you what you asked for." Every thrust has him gasping. "I'm curious if your ass is as needy as my Pets. I bet it isn't. I bet you like topping as much as being a bottom. My pet couldn't care less about being a top. He'd take the bottom role every time. He's a true submissive. Look at him. Even tied up and watching his husband fuck another man he's hard and desperate because his master is the one punishing him. Look at how his dick twitches every time I slam into you. He isn't wondering what it would feel like to bottom out in you, no. He's remembering being filled with my cock. Wanting it deep inside him. Your ass feels amazing, but it will never feel as good as fucking a man who gets complete pleasure out of being dominated."

"He's incredible. Teacher. You feel amazing, but I want to pound into Puppet until his insides are numb. I want to make him cry."

"Master. Keeper. Please. I'll be good. I'll share if that is what you want, but please. Inside." My pet looks tempting with his legs outstretched. When I slam harder into Harry he screams. "Master. I need." My pet is desperate for attention. Begging. "Please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry master. But you never use me anymore. Always so gentle with me. Do I not make you feel good anymore? Am I not tight enough? My stomach is going to get bigger and I like being stretched so my ass will keep getting looser. Does my ass not feel as good as Keepers?" Fuck.

"Pet I love you. And you feel amazing every time. You have no idea how much it turns me on to see you growing with my child. But I wouldn't be a good master if I ended your punishments before the lesson was learned. You will wait until Angel has had his fill of cum. And you will watch the entire time I fill him up. Angel has joined our relationship because you need more love than I am able to give you. You are so needy and I wish I could give you everything you need, but with Angel. I will not have to worry if you are receiving enough love." He's whimpering.

"Yes master. I understand. Master is a good master for not letting me be naughty. I'm glad Keeper has joined us. He's needy too." My pet is smiling. "And so are you Master. The three of us can make up for the loveless childhoods we all had. And now. I have two people to love and dominate me." Angel is shaking.

"Fuck he's so cute. When he says those things I just want to fuck him again." Harry is right. Severus was made to be dominated and lead. And he genuinely takes joy out of it. I never have to hold back with my Pet. His ass is always happy to be fucked roughly or gently. Just as long as he's being taken.

"Keeper does looks hot being fucked by Master. I promise Master. I'll get better at sharing." I'm getting close. "Once Keeper's ass gets stretched further we can share the big toy I have. It's double sided, so both of us can play with it together. That way neither of us can be lonely on the days that Master has to be away for a while." I can't. If he keeps talking like this… "Master. You look like you want to cum. I don't think he's inexperienced ass can hold all of it. It's going to be so hot when all of your cum is leaking from his ass."

"No. I can't drink it all. I won't waste it." Angel's body has gone limp.

"Then widen your legs. Just because you've came doesn't mean you're done. You want to be a good lover then you can't stop just because you came. Push back on him. Make sure he's as deep inside of you as he can be when he cums." Fuck. I didn't know I could go in any deeper.

"Like this Puppet?"

"Just like that. Every time he pushes into you, push back against him. He's already so close. Just look. He wants to fill you up." So deep. "Master. Please cum. I want to watch you cum as you fuck Keeper." The coil inside me snaps. I faintly hear Harry groaning as I fill him with a lake of cum. When I pull out of him trails of cum follow.

"Why won't it stay in." Harry is frantically trying to push all of the cum back inside.

"Master. Could you please release me?" His face is blank. I pull myself from Angel and quickly undo the binds. Severus gathers Harry against him and replaces the boys fingers with his own. "You did very well Harry. You are not very experienced, but that will come with time." Long potion stained fingers push into the leaking bud. "You drank up quite a lot of cum. Do you like how it feels inside you?"

"Yes Puppet. I'm sorry that I wasted so much of your master's cum. I tried to take it all."

"Shh. With time your body will be better trained. Keeper would you drink my cum." Stroking himself a couple times he brings the tip of his erection to Harry's lips. "Just like that. You are really good at using your mouth." He doesn't stop forcing the cum past the tight ring of muscles. "I hope that you are able to remain satisfied with Master and I. You are still very young, and we are by no means your only choices. Please don't feel like you have to be intimate with us for us to care for you." He's stroking the boy's hair softly while letting Harry suck him at his own pace. "Keeper, you are really very beautiful." Pulling away Harry licks him a final time.

"So are you." Both of Severus's hands fly to cover his face, but his ears are already turning a deep red. His eyes are wide and unsure and vulnerable. Harry's face is covered in cum. "If I knew you were that close I wouldn't have pulled away. I would have swallowed." His thumb wipes a few drops from his chin and brings it to his tongue. Severus's face is still protectively covered. I wrap my arms around him and let my palms rest on his rounded stomach.

"Put your hands down Pet." He reluctantly lowers them to his sides. "I'm sure you are very tired Pet, why don't you take a nap while Angel and I prepare lunch." I kiss his jaw line and he nods. Angel watches the entire transaction. I lay my wife down on the cushy pillows and wrap the blanket high on him. I wrap myself in my robe as Angel kisses my wife's temple then I hand my pets robe to Angel. He takes it and scowls briefly at the Slytherin colors. I flick the light as I leave. I leave the door open.

Once we are both down stairs Harry grabs the sleeve of my robe. "This isn't a faze. I don't know when it started. But it's real. I love both you and Severus." He isn't a child. Severus is right, he hasn't been a child in a long time. He fits with us. All three of us had to grow up in a home where… we weren't good enough.

"I have no doubts Harry. I've mostly forced Severus into the relationship I have with him, I know neither of us regret it, but had I not pushed for a more solid relationship then he would have been content with whatever I let him have. That isn't good enough. His heart needs to be healed and I can't do it on my own." Harry's eyes smile warmly.

"I will try to give him all the love I can. Both of us together, I know we can make all his days happy. But teacher, will you also allow me to heal your heart. And will you heal mine." He kisses my exposed chest and any doubts I might have had… vanish. He always has been an incredible boy. I take Angel's lips to mine softly.

"We have plenty of time to fix whatever is broken," A lifetime if he stays, "but let's hurry and cook something for my pet. If we leave for too long he will get lonely."

"If we are gone for too long, I think I may get lonely as well." Me too Angel. Wait patiently my pet, we will return shortly.

Authors note: Holy fuck almost 10,000 words (about 900 short). I first want to apologize for any misspellings or grammar mistakes, I am bad at both and there are so many words it's difficult for me to correct them all. I really hope that everyone (or at least a few people) enjoy this extremely long forth chapter, but I just wanted to keep going. I also hope that no one was upset by all three of them being together. But I just honestly didn't know what else to do for a forth chapter and this seemed good because this is after all more smut than plot. Writing this is my guilty pleasure and I hope for at least a couple reading was a guilty pleasure as well. But honestly for realsies this time. This is the last chapter. I don't know what else I would write about without the smut scenes getting repetitive. (They already are starting to). Thank you for all of the reviews and feedback. If you made it to the end just to flame me then I apologize that you did not enjoy it and please feel free to send the flames if that's what you feel you need to do. I don't get upset over harsh reviews because even if it's a strong criticism… you took your time to write out a review for me and that feels incredible. Thank all of you… maybe now I can finish my other numerous incomplete stories. Until next time my ducklings.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: unlike the other chapters this one will be in **Snape's POV**. I'm just going to give up on saying this is the last chapter, because it either will be… or I'll continue writing (though I'm going to keep it marked complete since really… after any chapter it could be considered complete). Let's just see how long this train will go before it reaches the station. I hope that people still enjoy reading this story. By now all of you should understand the warnings and know that for the sake of smut anything could happen. If anyone has any suggestions for content then please let me know and depending on what it is, I will consider it. ( **Warnings:** about the content for this story… if you would like to not spoil the content then proceed to the story I predict backlash for some of the content. All of the sex is consensual, but there are short moments of adult breast feeding in a sexual setting) not every chapter from on out will contain this content, but for those that want it… well it's there. Thank you to everyone that continues to read this… now onward my ducklings.

I try to be a good pet, and I try to be a good puppet. I try to not let my master or keeper worry about me. I'm still not use to having anyone worry about me. My life was difficult for a long time and it's just something I came to terms with. In order to survive one has to be able to adapt. If I wanted to survive my parents, I had to become a strong wizard, If I wanted to survive as a Slytherin student, I had to join the dark lord, If I wanted to survive the dark lord I had to become a spy. My life has been a continuous marathon of just trying to survive. Too long I've been swimming and barely keeping my head above water. I expected to die still drowning.

Sometimes I don't worry about any of this. But in the quiet times when I'm alone with my thoughts, everything is black and white. I don't know if I was every happy. Yes, I loved Lilly. She was my closest friend. An anchor locked to sanity. I think my life would have been easier if I could have been in love with her. If I could find the ability to be attracted to her, then maybe everything would have been easier. She cared about me more than any other male for the longest time. Then again, she might have cared so deeply for me because she knew I could never love her intimately and there is safety in that knowledge.

Master… Sirius- he's sleeping at my right side, and Keeper… Harry- at my left. Both are fast asleep, and I am the last one awake again. There are many nights that I am unable to sleep. This isn't new. I've dealt with insomnia since I was a child. I'm grateful that both of my lovers are fast and heavy sleepers. Neither know that I have this issue.

In the beginning just having Master allow me to sleep beside him was enough to keep lingering thoughts from my mind. Not enough to help me sleep, but enough where I could almost enjoy the quiet moments. I've used sex and sexual acts to tire out my body enough so that I can slip into sleep, but since she's been born, neither Sirius or Harry will penetrate me. I hear her down the hall before she's loud enough to wake Sirius or Harry up. Once again thankful that both are such heavy sleepers.

It's past two in the morning, and I could wake Harry to tend to my daughter, but I'm already awake. I change her diaper and settle into the rocking chair beside her crib. I'm thankful that she looks nothing like me. She has many of my mother's features, and several of Sirius's. The moment she is settled in my arms she quiets.

"Were you not able to sleep my flower? I couldn't either, but I promise my flower, you will never have anything to fear. This is a safe home and even if I find myself unable to care for you as a proper parent, you will have two other chances at loving parents. Your father is loyal and loving, and Harry is the savior of the wizarding world. He already sees you as his own. There almost isn't any room left for me. I doubt there is anything I can give you that you will not already receive from Sirius or Harry." Her dark eyes are the only thing she received from me.

I'm still not use to breast feeding, but I'm glad that I'm able to provide the care. Glad that at least for now I can give her something that neither Sirius or Harry can. Really this is the only thing. Financially speaking- the money I have is meager, especially compared to the wealth of either the Black or Potter household. I have always been inapt at expressing emotions and as such I doubt I will be able to tell her how much I adore her to the level she needs. I would do anything to keep her safe and as far as potions go… I surpass both Sirius and Harry, but with a wand both are superior. I'm not sure I have the ability to protect her. Really the only thing I've done that for either of them is spread my legs. I shake the thought away.

Aster Sage Black. I almost pity her being born in a house with no females. Merlin knows I have no clue about anything dealing with beauty. I do not want her to be bullied because I am unable to teach her the proper way to express herself without being hated, but her father and… other father? Harry… have always been good at charming others to like them. As long as she does not inherit my social skills, she will be fine. I hope she is nothing like me.

Her eyes… a mirror of my own look back at me. She starts crying… wailing. No matter what I do, she will not calm down. Can I not even hold her correctly. When her crying gets louder Sirius comes in. I can't move. I watch emptily as my husband takes my daughter and easily calms her where I was unable to. He pats her back and lays her in her bed. His eyes never leave me.

"Severus, why are you crying." I'm crying? He wraps his arms around me. And I'm ready for it to quiet all of these thoughts like it always has before… but it doesn't. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm fine. The medi-witches said that it's normal to be emotional for several months even after giving birth, I'm sure that's why, but I'm fine." He kisses my jaw line.

"Then come back to bed. Aster is back asleep and it's time for both of us to get back to sleep as well." I don't fall asleep even long after Sirius has fallen deep into dreams. Even though his arms are securely around me, my thoughts will not quiet. They do not need me. Sirius has Harry. And they both can offer Aster things I never can. She will grow up and discover that I joined an evil man that killed so many people. I can't hide it from her. Kids are cruel. Someone will tell her. It would be better if she only knew about Harry and Sirius. I don't even know if I can love her adequately. In the long run. It would be better if I… weren't even involved.

If she learns anything from me, it will be negative traits. I can't teach her anything. I can't give her anything. All I will do, is fail her. All I will do, is corrupt her. Break her. I can't. I don't know how to do this. I have never had a good parental figure. My father was neglectful at the best of times and abusive at the worse, and my mother… she always made sure I knew that my father changed because I… made him. He was a good man before I changed him. If I would have been a good son, then he would have been a good father. That is the only parenting I have seen. If I were to become like that... If I were to hit her… I can't give her what she needs.

My brain is on auto pilot. I leave the bed. A few changes of clothes in a suitcase and my wand. That's all I need. I don't have very much savings, but for now until I can find a job, I will go to Spinners End. It will be good enough for now. Neither of them would know to look for me there. This… it's for the best. All three of them. They will be much happier if I'm not in the equation.

How long has it been? Days? Weeks? I don't know. As soon as I got to Spinner End I climbed into the dusty bed. I get up to use the bathroom and then go right back to the bed. I haven't eaten. I haven't showered. And I haven't slept. I feel like I can't breathe. This was the right decision. Wasn't it? I can't go back now. I just left them. They wouldn't want me back. I have to make a plan. How will I survive. I need to find a job. But I'm not qualified to do anything in the muggle world, and no job would hire me in the wizard world. I can't go back to Hogwarts. Even if I never ran into Sirius or Harry again… which I would. Ultimately I would have to teach my daughter. I can't. I can't breathe.

I hate this house. More than once I wanted to burn it to the ground. All of my memories of this house are bitter. But had I not grown up in this house I would have never met Lily. When I was a child in this house it felt suffocatingly small. Now. It's too large. To quiet. To empty. The house creaks. I close my eyes begging sleep to come. I'm so tired. Why can't I sleep. Why can't my brain just let me rest? My door opens loudly and it startles my eyes open. He stands in my doorway, and his eyes are angry.

He doesn't give me a moment to speak, and I'm grateful for that. I faintly register that he's carrying me. He hasn't said anything. Even after we've flooed back to Grimmauld Place, he still hasn't spoken. He sits me down in a chair and places a plate of food in front of me. He hands me a fork.

"Eat. I'm going to let Harry know that I found you. Do not leave that seat until I come back." He walks upstairs before I can say anything. What can I say in this situation? I'm not hungry, but I don't want to upset him further so I take a few bites where it's at least noticeable that I tried to eat. I don't bother looking to see what the food is. I place the fork on the plate and wait for him to return. I'm not waiting long enough. I haven't had enough time to prepare myself. He holds out a glass of water to me and I take a small sip before setting it down. He watches me for a moment and when I don't resume eating he lifts me again.

I'm upstairs and in one of the bathrooms. He's removing my clothing before pushing me into the stream of water. He washes my hair methodically before moving on to the rest of me. The shower is over and my heart starts racing. He's going to start asking questions now. Questions I can't answer yet. I don't know how to answer them. Instead he dresses me slowly and leads me into the bedroom. He lays me on the bed and covers me up. His eyes are still angry. Harry is holding my child. She's crying loudly.

He holds her out to me and I hesitate. "She hasn't stopped crying since she realized you weren't here." Her small body curls into me. I tried to leave her. I shouldn't be so happy at holding her. Too soon Sirius takes her from me and pulls the covers further up my body.

"You are going to go to sleep, when you wake up, you will eat again. You will tell both Harry and I everything and then you will receive your punishment. Right now I'm very angry and upset and I don't want that to affect the severity of your punishment." He's going to leave and instinctively I grab his sleeve.

"Don't go."

"You clearly didn't worry about that when you left us." It stings, but he isn't wrong. I left. Why can I not let go of him. He exhales. "I'm only going to go lay Aster down in her bed, I will be right back. Harry could you lay down next to him until I return?" Harry nods. It's too quiet for a long time. My base instinct is to beg forgiveness. To apologize repeatedly. But my throat is dry and scratchy.

"Teacher doesn't want me asking anything about why you left until after you have had some rest. We were not angry so much as worried. Try to get some sleep Puppet." He kisses my damp head and wraps his arms around me. I hear Sirius return and lay down to my right. I can't keep my eyes open. Why am I not scared anymore? Tomorrow he's going to ask me questions. He's going to punish me, but doesn't that mean… he still sees me as his pet. He still wants me by his side. I'm being rolled against Sirius. I'm pressed against his chest and I feel warm hands rub circles into my back. I'm securely pressed between Sirius and Harry.

"Don't worry about anything for right now. Try to get some sleep, you've been missing for three days, and it looks like you haven't slept at all. Just sleep for now. We can worry about everything else when you wake up." His calm even voice pulls me into sleep. I don't dream.

I wake up to an empty bed, and the panic sets in. I can't face them. But I can't run either. My head is more clear. I acted rashly. It's all very foolish now, but still. My sleep deprived brain wasn't wrong. I do not have anything that I can offer anyone. My entire life I existed by being a tool. I do not know how to be anything else. I do not know…

"You're awake." My pulse increases. "You've been asleep for nearly a full day. We were beginning to worry. I'm sure you're hungry. Is there anything you are craving?" Harry stands in the door way for a brief moment before walking close to me.

"Pancakes and bacon." The words leave my mouth before I have time to think. That's what mother would fix for me. The mornings after father would lose himself to alcohol. "I want to take a quick shower. Then I will meet you down stairs."

"Bring Aster. After you eat, you can feed her. We've been giving her formula. She doesn't like it much though." I nod grabbing a change of clothes. He kisses my cheek before leaving the room.

I do make the shower as quick as possible. I left Aster. Already. I'm no different than my parents. I left. I left her. I dress quickly not bothering to dry myself. My little girl is blinking her tired eyes repeatedly when I open the door. She yawns slowly while stretching her little body. When I pick her up she comfortably leans into me. She's still so small.

"I'm sorry Aster." Her small thumb goes into her mouth as I carry her downstairs. Neither of my lovers look at me when I sit down.

"The food will be done in a couple minutes. Do you want to go on and feed Aster?" I try to avoid breastfeeding in front of Sirius and Harry. It feels uncomfortable. Normally I would feed her before coming down, but I can't just take her and leave the room. It's strange to be uncomfortable over this. After everything that I have done with both Sirius and Harry, it's strange to feel embarrassment. But I don't want them to see me… less of a man. There are already numerous changes my body has went through since I became pregnant. The weight gain, my breasts are rounder now, the long scar from the cesarean birth. The mood swings. I've always been so good at masking the… weaker emotions, but it's harder now. If I don't breast feed her here, they will think it's odd. Sometimes I feel like I am less myself. It's not altogether a bad feeling. I have never cared for myself.

"Yes. I'll feed her now. I'm sure she's hungry." Sirius is locking eyes with me. I unbutton the shirt and bring her small mouth to my engorged breast. Her lips latch on instinctively. He's watching me intently. As the silence grows thicker Harry sets a plate down in front of me. I busy myself with eating. It's a good enough excuse to not look at either of them. Harry cooked the food. He always makes the bacon softer. I never told him that I prefer it that way. Aster pulls away and I switch sides where she will be more comfortable.

The more my plate is cleaned, the slower I eat. Almost afraid to be done. The panic is getting stronger. My food is gone and Aster is starting to doze off to sleep. Harry takes her from me and I button up my shirt.

"Harry will you burp her and lay her down? Severus and I will be in our room. We will not get started without you." Sirius stands and I follow him. Up the stairs we part ways so that Harry can tend to Aster. I stand while Sirius sits on the end of the bed. Too soon Harry comes in and sits beside Sirius. I pull myself to my knees in front of them.

"I'm sorry." Sirius holds up his hand to stop me.

"Why did you leave?"

"I'm sorry."

"That isn't an answer. Why did you leave. I expect you to tell me the truth and not withhold any of it." I can't talk. "Did I or Harry do something that upset you to the point you felt you couldn't stay."

"No master. Both of you are wonderful." Too wonderful. Too good. "I do not know why I left. I must have not been thinking."

"Puppet. You aren't like me or Teacher. You aren't a Gryffindor. You aren't a rash person. If anything you think over every action from numerous angles until you decide something. You wouldn't have left without a strong reason." Sirius is nodding at Harry's words.

"Pet. I agree with Angel. Now I expect the truth."

"Both you and Harry are wonderful." My knees are aching. But I can't stand. I don't have the energy. "It would be best if I were not involved in either of your lives or Aster's. There is nothing I can do to improve Aster's life. There is nothing I can give her that either of you couldn't give better. I have few redeeming qualities. And the few I have are not applicable to add to relationships. I am not working, but even if I were, financially I can help very little. If I were to get another job at some point most places will not hire me because I am an ex deatheater. All three of you are pure whereas my hands are dirty. I have done many bad things in my life. I hate myself and with enough time I will pull all three of you down. I left because I knew without me around eventually all three of you could be a happy family. One that didn't need me. One that would be better if… I wasn't involved. I don't know how to be a parent. My own parents were abusive and neglectful and eventually I might do the same. I might hurt her. I might strike one of you. Like my father always did. That's the blood that I have."

I don't know which one of the men in front of me pulled me up. I don't know which one wrapped their arms around me first. At some point I am pulled into one of their shoulders two sets of arms wrap around me. Petting me. Trying to sooth me. Holding me. Soft kisses are planted on my temple. The back of my head. My shoulder. My neck. My hands.

"Pet, my parents were often cruel to me. And Angel was raised by his Aunt and Uncle who were abusive in nearly every sense of the word. All three of us came from bad home environments. That's why all three of us are together. Because we all understand the desire… the need to have someone love you. To have someone cherish you. We both need you. And Aster needs you. The first morning after you left she wouldn't stop crying. We couldn't calm her down. She knew you weren't here and it bothered her. She loves you. And she prefers you over Angel and over me." He's pulling me tighter against him.

"Puppet, I already told you. We aren't mad at you. We were all worried. I… we don't want you to feel not good enough. When I said that I wanted to be with both you and Teacher, I wasn't tricking you. This relationship may not be a normal one, but it wouldn't be good enough without Teacher and you. I didn't understand who you were for a long time. I said and did several things to you when I was your student. And you never hold it against me. You never make me feel bad for my past mistakes. Yes. You make mistakes. But you atoned for them." Why is everything melting away? Just having them assure me shouldn't be enough to make these anxieties go away. But I feel better now. Maybe not completely. But I feel like I can breathe.

"Do you feel better now Pet?" I nod. "Then we are going to decide your punishment. It will be painful, but fair. All three of us are going to agree. Are you ready."

"Yes Master."

"You will get ten for lying to me. The night before you left I asked if there was anything wrong. Anything you needed to talk about and you said there wasn't. You lied to me, so ten just for that."

"Yes Master. I understand."

"Teacher. He was gone for three days and he clearly did not take care of himself in that time. He should get another twenty for that."

"I agree with you Angel."

"Yes Keeper. I understand."

"5 for each day you were gone. That's fifteen."

"Yes Master."

"How many are we up to Pet?"

"forty-five Master."

"Is there anything you want to add Angel."

"Teacher, another five. Puppet could have left a note telling us he needing to think. Instead he left. We were worried. We would have understood if he just needed some time, but he could have been taken or hurt."

"So fifty spanks. Do you agree that that is a fair punishment Pet."?

"Yes Master. I understand why I am being punished and it is fair."

"Do you agree Angel?" He nods.

"I'm sorry we have to punish Puppet, but you need to make sure you understand that this behavior is not acceptable."

"Harry will give the first twenty-five, and I will give the last twenty-five. Please remove your clothing and lay over his lap." I understand my punishment and why I have to be punished. I discard my clothing, fold it, and lay it on the nearby dresser. I lay over Harry's lap and my upper half is in Sirius's lap. Harry is softly rubbing my bottom.

"Teacher. I understand why I must deliver half of the punishment, but I have never done this before. I do not want to hurt him badly, but I understand the punishment will not be effective if I do not hurt him a little."

"It's okay Angel. Hopefully you never have to punish him again, but with time you will be more comfortable. Find your pace. If it is too rough of gentle, then I will guide you then. Now are you ready Pet?"

"Yes Master. I am ready." I clutch the fabric of his shirt in my hand and burry my face in his lap.

"Count them out Pet." Smack. A hand comes down before I can flinch.

"One. Thank you Keeper." Smack. "Two. Thank you Keeper." SMACK. "Ahh… T.. Three. Thank you Keeper." SMACK. SMACK. "FIVE. Thank you Keeper." Master is stroking my upper back and whispering sweetly to me.

"We love you so much Pet."

SMACK "Six. Thank you Keeper."

"You don't mean to be a naughty Puppet." Smack.

"Seven. Thank you Keeper." SMACK SMACK SMACK. He's spanking me faster now. "TEN. T.. Thank you so much Keeper."

"How can you not see how much we care about you Pet."

"Master. I'm sorry." SMACK. "Eleven. Thank you Keeper." My hips are trembling and we've only just started. Keeper strokes my hip softly.

"Puppet. You're hard. I must not be spanking you hard enough." SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK.

"Ahh. Oh.. Ohh. S… S…Si.. Sixteen Keeper. Thank you Keeper. Hurts. It hurts, but you both care enough to punish me. Thank you for caring about me Keeper." Smack. "Seventeen. Thank you so much Keeper."

"Fuck you're amazing." SMACK.

"Eighteen." SMACK SMACK. "Twenty. Fuck. Fuck… Thank you. Thank you Keeper."

"Pet, your pale ass is so red. And you aren't even half way done yet."

"Keeper thank you. Thank you for…" SMACK. "Twenty-one… Thank you… so…" SMACK SMACK. "tw.. twenty… twenty-three. For.. For.. Thank you for… " SMACK. "Twenty-four. Thank you Keeper." SMACK! "Fuck… Twenty-five. Twenty-five. Thank you for loving me Keeper. Thank you for punishing me." Harry's hand comes down again to softly rub my sore bum.

"You did very well Puppet, now it's Teacher's turn." I stand up a bit shaky and go to the other side of the bed and lay in the same position but now in Master's lap with my upper body in Harry's.

"You are halfway done Pet. Widen your legs."

"Yes Master." I follow his order without question. My ass is so sore already.

"It really is red. Such a beautiful color." SMACK!

"Master… it hurts."

"Count Pet. I told you it would hurt, but I need to make sure you understand what you did was wrong." SMACK.

"Twenty-Seven. T.. Thank you Master."

"Do you ever lie to me?" SMACK SMACK.

"Twenty-nine. No master."

"Do you ever lie to Angel?" SMACK SMACK.

"Oh.. Ohhh. Thirty-one. No master." His fingers furiously thrusting into my ass. It's been so many days since I've been taken.

"Who do you belong to." Smack. He hasn't pulled his fingers out.

"You Master. And to Keeper." SMACK.

"Don't forget to count or we will start over."

"Thirty-three. I'm sorry Master. Thank you Master."

"Did you use this place while you were gone." Smack.

"Thirty-four. No Master. It's not good enough on my own. And I was so unhappy away from you and Keeper." SMACK. SMACK. "Thirty-six. Thank you Master." I'm so happy.

"Your ass is twitching. Do you really think after everything you did that you deserve to be taken?" SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK.

"FORTY! Fuck. Fuck."

"You're grinding against my leg. Such a naughty pet. Answer the question."

"I don't know Master. That is up to you and Keeper. I'm just happy." SMACK. "Forty-one."

"Why are you happy." Smack. His fingers are stretching me faster and I can feel his own erection against my abdomen. And I can feel Keepers against my chest.

"Forty-two. Because Master. I wanted to come back, but I was sure. I was sure neither of you would forgive me. But if you're punishing me, then that means you still care. I'm so happy." Smack. This one is much softer. "Forty-three. Thank you Master." I unzip Keepers pants and lick the erection in front of me.

"You aren't done with your punishment yet Pet." Keeper's hand is on the top of my head.

"Yes Master. But I can still count." SMACK SMACK. "Forty-five. Master. The punishment is so close to being over. My ass hurts so much." SMACK. "Forty-six." I take the hard dick in my mouth to keep from screaming.

"Teacher. His ass is so red. I didn't want to punish him, but why does his red ass look so fucking sexy." SMACK. My mouth lets go on the dick and I lift most of my body up to scream.

"Fuck it hurts. It hurts. Master. Forty-seven. Master. Please. Make the last ones count. I need to know that you love me." Master's hand forces my body back down on the laps.

"You are almost done Pet. We both love you. You've done well." SMACK SMACK SMACK. All three came quickly… and so did I.

"Master… that's… it's all Fifty. It's. Ahhh."

"Yes Pet. It's okay. It's okay for you to cum." Even while my body is coming down from the high Master's thick fingers twist inside of me. I ignore the stray tears that I couldn't hold back. "Even after three days, your ass stretches so easily. It begs to be fucked."

"Can you. Or Keeper. Or both. Please. Do I deserve to be filled? I took the punishment. Do you forgive me. Please. I just want to be loved fully."

"Teacher. It's been awhile since we both took him. And it's been a few days since he's had any contact. I don't want to break him." Master has already undressed himself.

"But that's exactly what he wants Angel. He loves being stretched further and used. Come here and fuck yourself Pet."

"Yes Master. Thank you." It doesn't matter that I just came. I would never miss an opportunity to impale myself on Master dick. To feel it stretch me. To feel it reach so deeply inside of me. "Oh. Master's dick is as good as I remembered. Master's dick makes me so happy." To feel how hard, I can make him. To feel complete.

"Just like that Pet. Take whatever you want. But if you want Angel to join me inside of you, you are going to have to convince him."

"Keeper. Please. I need both. Please. Please. Just slam into me. Stretch me out."

"Why are you so good at tempting me."

"I promise Keeper. I'll make you feel good. Just fuck me. Fuck me the way I like it. Hard and deep." I love having Master so deep inside of me, but with both of them I don't feel empty.

"Puppet, you always say such shameless things. If you were this open- outside of sex- with how needy you are, then these issues wouldn't come up."

"Angel, he feels so good inside. Join me. This troublesome man needs us to prove how much we love him. We signed up for this." Master's hand is firmly on my abdomen. His chest is against my back. "We already knew he had major insecurities. We both failed to keep them in check. He's to blame for not talking to us, but between the two of us, at least one should have noticed." I feel his hips flush against mine.

It's difficult, but I manage to hook my hands under my legs and lift them. Keeper's eyes glance to my already penetrated ass. His eyes are glazed over and his breathing is heavy.

"I will try to do better. I'm just. I've never willingly been weak around others. I'm not use to it. I feel more comfortable licking my injuries in private. But I know that upsets both of you, so I will not do anything rash like that again. And if I feel that I might do something similar, then I will talk to both of you. So that you can talk me out of it." Masters hand goes to my neck and lightly wraps around it. His thumb brushes my jaw line as he forces me to extent my neck. To bare my neck to him.

"Very good my Pet." He licks my collar bone before biting down at the base of my neck. "Now you have a nice mark to remind you to whom you belong."

"Thank you Master." His right hand leaves my abdomen to hook two fingers inside of me.

"There is so much room left. Angel, please. I know my Pet desires for you to join us. And his ass has been used so much and so roughly that when we fuck him together he feels so much tighter." Master's words break Keeper from his trance. He quickly removes his clothing.

"Puppet, are you sure your body can handle both of us. It's been a while since you've been penetrated, much less by both of us."

"Yes Keeper. It would make me so happy to feel you inside me as well." The fingers are pulled out and replaced with something much bigger. The stretch always stings. But the tingly excitement distracts me. "Fuck…"

"Yes Pet, we are going to fuck you."

"Teacher, you are twitching against me. Do you really enjoy sharing his ass that much?"

"How can you talk when you are already grinding against my dick." My head lays back against Master's shoulder. Having both of them makes me so happy. Keeper bites hard into the base of my neck opposite Masters. I can't silence the scream. I can't still my hips from buckling against the two dicks when Master's teeth return to his mark. Both of them. Marking me at once. Biting so hard the pain excites me.

All three of us ignore the twin trails of blood flowing freely. I want this. One hand reaches to Keepers head to keep his ministrations to my neck, the other hand reaches back to do the same to Master. The two dicks do not slow their pace inside of me. All I can hear is the light sucking to the two punctures. Master pulls away first, Keeper follows. I watch at they both twist their tongues together and connect their lips. Sounds I would prefer to swallow leave my mouth of their own accord. They pull apart and I find myself groaning wishing for them to continue. Master's hands squeeze my engorged breasts and panic sets it.

"No. Don't touch them." His hands waver for a moment before grasping me again more gently.

"I'm sorry Pet. I heard that when mothers nurse their breasts become sensitive. I wasn't thinking. Did I hurt you?"

"Stop. I don't want you to touch me there at all." All motion stops. I shouldn't have said anything. A tongue attentively licks at the bleeding wound on my neck.

"Pet. It sounds like you are hiding something." I can't lie to them. "You've always loved when we would toy with you here before. Tell us Pet. What is worrying you." Keeper kisses my lips briefly.

"Don't think we didn't notice how uncomfortable you were breastfeeding in front of us Puppet."

"You wouldn't look either of us in the eye the entire time. But you looked so beautiful."

"It's strange." Both look at me.

"Severus. There is nothing more natural than a mother breast feeding their child. It doesn't matter that you are a male. It's still natural for you to breast feed her." Master pulls my head back against his shoulder. I watch Keeper smile at me before leaning to my chest and flicking my nipple with his tongue.

"I said don't touch there." Master is pressing his face against my neck.

"It's okay Pet." It's not. I'm not okay. I'm anxious. I don't like feeling anxious.

"Puppet. You know that Ron and Hermione had a child a couple years ago. She's still breast feeding sometimes. Ron told me that she gets aroused when she breast-feeds. She was alarmed and because she _is_ Hermione, she did hours' worth of research. She found that about half the women who breast feed do feel aroused and it's because of the chemicals that are released in the brain. She also found out that some nursing mothers lactate when they become aroused. It is completely normal." His mouth latches onto one of my nipples while his other hand massages the swollen breast. "After everything you have said and done both during and outside of sex, I almost can't believe you would be embarrassed over you lactating. But that's the only thing I can think would upset you. I'm not hurting you, and neither was Teacher." He pulls away.

"We don't want to make you uncomfortable Pet. But you have to tell of these things. Some of these things you can't help but feel. Aster is only a few months old. It's normal to still be dealing with these type of hormones. But you have to talk to us."

"Amazing. Teacher, look he's lactating."

"No. Don't look." Master is holding me securely against him while Keeper lightly squeezes my breasts. "Don't do that. Please stop."

"Angel, you are upsetting my Pet. He's clearly embarrassed."

"Yea. He looks so cute." Master is slowly pushing in and out of me. His hand is lightly stroking me.

"Master. Please make Keeper stop."

"But Angel is right, you do look cute. You don't normally get shy or embarrassed. And besides. Doesn't it feel good. Some couples enjoy this and despite all of his teasing, you're still very aroused. Or is that because my dick is pressed against your prostrate." He licks his mark on my neck. "Does it not feel good when Angel relieves some of that pressure." I don't know how to answer. It doesn't hurt. Normally they are sore from the swelling, but the way he's lightly massaging them doesn't hurt. It feels kind of nice.

"You are producing a lot of milk Puppet." Keeper's thumb gathers some and presses it to my lips. "We shouldn't waste this. Go on Puppet. Just humor me a bit and I will make you feel good." I do as he asks of me. I suck his thumb for longer than I need to. He pulls his thumb away from my mouth only to kiss me briefly. "There is nothing embarrassing or dirty about you lactating. You don't have to hide this. We both already know. All we want to do is make you feel good. Will you let us do that Puppet?" He kisses my jaw line.

"Y.. yeah. It just feels like my body isn't mine. I was the same for so long and now everything is different." Master is laughing softly.

"It hasn't been yours since you became my Pet. It isn't even completely mine anymore. But I don't mind sharing you anymore. I don't mind not being the only one to suck on your tiny nipples." He's stroking me faster and my hips shift instinctively. "Go on Angel. You said you were curious how it tastes." A hot mouth latches onto my nipple in an entirely to familiar way.

"Feels strange."

"Just relax my Pet. Don't you trust us to make you feel good? Haven't I been a good Master. Haven't I opened your world to new pleasures,"

"Yes Master. But this is…."

"Just another way for all three of us to feel good." Master sucks on my other nipple. I'm pressed between them. And feeling such… taboo pleasure. Keeper pulls away first.

"Teacher. You're grinding against me too fast. And Puppet is squeezing me so tight. Puppet. I'm going to cum soon. But I'm still not satisfied." My breathing is too fast. He's twitching inside. "You're completely undone. Will you drink up my cum Puppet? Is your ass hungry enough to drink it all?"

"Yes. Please inside. Always inside."

"Such a sweet Puppet. Nnn. But don't think I'm done with you. I won't be satisfied until you are too tired to… ahh.. to move. Fuck. Ahhhh."

"Fuck. So much cum. Filling me up." Master thrusts into me faster.

"Pet. Do you like when I fuck Angel's cum into you. It makes such good lube that I can use your ass so easily."

"Master. So fast."

"Puppet. You tasted delicious, but I think I prefer your milk here." Keepers hot tongue licks the length of my cock. His mouth wraps around me and I can't help the muted scream.

"That's it Pet. You love when we drink from you. Widen your legs. Expose yourself to us Pet. Angel you are already hard." The mouth is pulled away.

"Can't help it. You and Puppet turn me on so much."

"I bet he would enjoy it, if you play together." My body is limp. Everything feels to sensitive.

"Play together?"

"Yes Pet. Play together. Go on Angel. Go get the toy so that you both can play together." The bed feels too big when Keeper leaves. He returns with a long double sided dildo.

"I'm sorry Puppet. You are going to have to be patient for just a bit. My ass doesn't stretch as quickly as yours. It's not use to being filled yet." He lays on his back with his knees bent. I watch as his fingers are covered in lube and pressed into his anus. Keeper is wincing in muted pain. Master allows me to lean forward to help Keeper but it simultaneously presses me deeper into Master's lap.

"Ohh. Let me.. Nnn.. Help. Let me help you Keeper." He widens his legs for me and my middle finger presses into his tight ass. "Try relaxing a little more. The more often you're penetrated, the easier it'll be to relax."

"That's good Puppet. I don't want to make you wait to long." He licks my nipple slowly while pushing one side of the toy into me. The stretch burns but I open my legs wide for it.

"I can't wait till my hole is as slutty as yours. You don't care how big it is as long as you get to take it. But you have to share Puppet." He penetrates himself with the toy slowly. "Half is mine." His voice is rough. "It feels good when I slide our dicks together. Puppet, your fingers are so much longer than mine, would be jerk us off together." His head is thrown back enjoying his own ass being stretched.

I need both hands to effectively hold us together. It's to fucking hot. I can't stop my hips from thrusting into my own hand and then forcing Master and the toy all the way inside.

"You really are a slut." Master has grabbed the middle of the toy and he's moving it back and forth. "My two little sluts are getting off to a toy. Both of you don't even need a real dick to be satisfied."

"Oh. Teacher. This is a fun toy to play with. You are fucking us both at the same time. Please. Give me more of it. Puppet doesn't need as much; he also has your dick. It's not fair for him to have more of the toy as well."

"Master. My ass is sluttier. I need more to satisfy me. Keeper is still inexperienced. He doesn't need as much to get off. Give me more of the toy." Master pushes me. I end up on top of Keeper with our cocks still grinding together. I stroke us faster. Master is fucking me so fast. I don't feel coherent. Everything feels good.

"Just like that Puppet. You're feeling it aren't you. Just let yourself feel good."

"Angel, he's out of it."

"Just give me a minute. I want to make sure. You know Puppet you are a lot more accommodating when you're horny. At certain points during sex you blank out and become a puddle of honest babbling. And you are getting close to that point."

"Just give in Pet. We are making you feel good aren't we. Your slutty hole is completely filled and stretched. You have a nice hard dick to grind against. You are adorable when you're embarrassed, but right now I really just want the demanding Pet who knows exactly what he wants. The one that begged me to let him suck my dick and drink my cum that first night we were together."

"Master. I…"

"That's it Pet." He's rocking his hips against mine. My body is trembling. Keepers hands leave my sides and massage my breasts.

"No. Not there."

"Why not there Pet. Why do you not want us to, when I know it turns you on." He grinds against my prostrate. A mouth latches onto my left nipple and I scream. Teeth are biting gently but it's to much. "You're jacking off so much faster now. You must love that. Do you like having a grown man drinking from you?"

"No.. I don't."

"I don't believe you. Did you know that you taste good? I can see why Aster didn't want the formula if it means drinking from your cute nipples." A mouth latches to my other nipple and when they both start sucking my body shuts down. I focus on trying to quite the small whines that leave my mouth despite my best efforts. It feels like I'm being touched everywhere. Keeper pulls away with one last look.

"It tastes really sweet. I can't play anymore with this toy. I'm not like you Puppet. Your cute ass can cum just from being fucked, and I can't. I need to fuck, or be touched. Or sucked. I was a good boy for tasting your sweet milk, but now it's your turn to drink my milk." He pulls the toy out of him only pausing to exhale for a moment. Master leaves my nipples to take my sides bouncing me up and down on his dick. "You can drink my milk. All you have to do is tell us how it felt to have us drink from you. You have to be honest. Or I'll just give my milk to Teacher."

"No. Please. I want your milk."

"Talk to us Pet. And don't lie. Every time we sucked, your cute ass got tighter. It's okay Pet. Just tell us that you felt good."

"No. It didn't." Lips dot against my neck.

"Puppet. There is no reason for you to be embarrassed. Talk to us. We all know that it made you feel good. We just want you to say it."

"No." Sharp teeth press down into the sensitive still bleeding bite mark on my shoulder. Master has pulled out of me and I feel so empty.

"Severus. Do I need to punish you again already? We've been patient with you. But I will not have you lie to me. The truth." Master is upset with me. I don't want him to be upset with me. The familiar anxiety is setting it. It was easier when the sex was separate from these emotions.

"Mas…. Sirius. I don't want to say it. Please don't make me." He's licking the stinging bite.

"Why not love. Tell me. I'm your husband. We are wed together. We are both stuck with each other, so you can tell me anything. Even the gross and weird things. Did you forget the mornings I held your hair back while you were throwing up? Or the several time you couldn't make it to the bathroom in time while you were pregnant." Master has long since pulled out of me so that he can hold me more comfortably. Keeper is slowly petting my hair. It's frustrating to be treated like a fragile overly emotion female… but it feels nice to be coddled. "It's normal to want to hear your lover say that you are making them feel good. Is it wrong that we want to hear you say those words."

"I'm strange enough." Fuck don't say that. It sounds pathetically weak.

"What do you mean Severus." Stop talking. Do not talk about this. Cover it up. Lie. Lie if you have to. Just end this conversation.

"I'm a fag to start with. I corrupted one straight male who could have had any female of his choice and a curious young boy who was once my student. A boy that might would have realized being attracted to men was a phase. But even if he didn't… Anyone could see that both males are in a class far above my own. Male pregnancy is also strange. Sometimes it happens. But it's rare. And we are also in a three- way partnership. I'm an ex death eater. And although Dumbledore protected me, most of the wizarding world still see me as a traitor to the light and would love for me to be locked in Azkaban. I'm not particularly attractive and when I'm uncomfortable my personality is shit. Freaks don't get love. Freaks don't get a happy ending. Father made sure I understood that. Freaks should accept that they will always be alone." I can't quiet myself. Both of my hands grip at my hair and I feel myself curl into a defensive ball. I can't stop myself. "I just. Can we just not add to how fucked up I am. Can we just never bring up the fact that I… feel good when you both… drink my milk." It's quiet. The mood is ruined. The first rule of relationships is never let the other party know how broken you are.

"Open your legs Pet."

"Why bother. Neither of you will be in the mood after I emotionally vomited all over the place. Don't push yourselves. It's fine, and I'm fine." You can't tame me with sex. Except Sirius pretty well has.

"I said open your legs." Two hands grasp my ankles and force my knees to bend and spread. "You finally opened up. I know playing the master/ pet game takes pressure off of you. I know you are afraid to openly express your thoughts. But I told you. You aren't just a pet. Get angry. Insult me. I kind of miss the snarky bitch that says rude and blunt things. He's a cute bastard. You don't have to pretend to be okay. And you don't have to pretend to be passive. You can be demanding." His bites my inner thigh. "You have my permission to be demanding." He's smirking at me. "There isn't anything strange about you. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be. And hell we all get off to some weird things." He bites the underside of my knee.

"Puppet. Will you suck me." I nod and open my mouth to Keepers dick.

"Pet, how can you say that you are unattractive. You have the longest legs I have ever seen. Such pale legs stretching out." I'm glad to have Keeper's dick in my mouth. It's an excuse to not have to speak. "And in this beautiful place you carried our child." He kisses my lower abdomen. "Your skin is such a beautiful pale color." His licking my inner thigh. I try to focus on pleasuring Keeper, but Master's needless words keep distracting me. "Your fingers are long." He softly sucks on my index finger before moving to another. My fingers are stained and cut from years of working with potions. "Your nipples are so cute." I choke back a whimper when a finger flicks over one of them.

"Uhhhhh. Puppet when you make sounds like that, it makes me want to cum."

"And you have such dark eyes. Always watching. Always closed to the world so that you can protect yourself. But also so curious and full of desire." Master is stroking me softly. I can't stop the moan. Keeper echoes his own moan before cumming into my mouth. He pulls out and I swallow. Keeper smiles softly at me for a brief moment before kissing me. When he pulls away he strokes my hair for a moment. He's smiling softly. Comfortingly.

"We both cherish you Puppet. Please don't ever doubt that. I'm going to check on little Aster. I think Teacher wants you to himself for a bit." He kisses me again and twists his tongue against mine-tasting himself for a brief moment. "Puppet, be good for Teacher." I watch Keeper dress himself and connect his lips to Masters before leaving the room.

"Come here Severus." Hearing my name makes my skin tingle. I'm not sure if it's pleasant or not.

"Master."

"Call me Sirius right now. Please."

"Sirius." He smiles gently and grasps my hand in his.

"Yes. Come here Severus. Lay on your side." He eases me on the bed. He lays in front of me and pulls me to his chest. "Severus, I was so worried when you left." His hand is securely on my hip and he eases into me so slowly. "I do not want you to feel trapped in this mold. I love you. If you are unhappy then I need for you to tell me." He's moving too slowly. "If you are feeling neglected then I need for you to tell me." He's moving shallowly inside of me. "If you ever feel that you are not good enough in any way then I need for you to tell me." His arms are holding me still and secure. I'm not use to gentle. I never liked gentle. So why. Why is this so satisfying. Why does this feel so good when he's barely inside of me and barely moving. Why does this make me so happy. "I love you Severus." Those words sting uncomfortably. "I love you Severus." Has anyone ever really loved me. "I love you Severus." His fingers are intertwined in my hair.

"You don't have to convince me. I know you do." He's kissing the top of my head. I'm wrapped in his body and it's safe.

"Me and you. Harry. Aster. We are a family. We need you Severus." His fingers slide down my back. "I love you." I can't hold my hips still. I don't mean to squirm against his hold, but he's inside of me not moving.

"Please move." I'm pressed firmly against him. Held so tightly. I can't move. But he does move. His pace is fast and desperate. We've had sex many times. This time is… different. He isn't looking for pleasure for himself or for me. It doesn't feel like sex. His hands touch me everywhere but they do not linger anywhere. As if they are inspecting my body for injuries. Inspecting to see if I'm hiding something. "Sirius. I'm fine." His mouth latches on to one of my nipples and gently sucks. I force the anxiety down. He isn't looking for pleasure. He's looking for comfort. I let my hands fall on the back of his head. "It's okay Sirius." His hips jerk inside of me, but he suckles gently every time. The tender ministrations feel good, and I ignore the embarrassment when he massages the other breast and milk trickles out. I can't help the pleasure that I'm feeling. I feel him moan around my nipple and his grip on my hip tightens when his orgasm overtakes him. He pulls his mouth away too loudly moan against my neck. I can't… Feeling him inside of me twitching sends me over the edge as well.

It's quiet for a long while before he grasps me tightly against him.

"Please do not scare me like that again. I was so worried. There are still a few death eaters on the loose wanting revenge. What if one of them took you. What if you got hurt? What would I do if I lost you Severus?" His face is pressed into my neck. Drops of water slide against my shoulder.

"Sirius?"

"You are my wife. You are the mother of my child. What would I have done Severus? Please don't do that ever again. We've hurt each other enough in the past. Not anymore. Please. I've worked hard to be a good partner for you. I've changed bits of myself so that you will not worry. Just don't leave like that again."

"I'm sorry Sirius. I shouldn't have done that." His lips dot my skin. "I wasn't thinking straight. I was scared. I swear, I will not do anything like that again. Don't cry Sirius. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He's kissing my pulse point on my wrist. "I was just scared. I'm not… scared about that anymore." When his lips press against mine all of our tension dissolves. This man loves me. He doesn't care about my rickety past. I'm happy. I'm also really tired. I don't move when Sirius gets up. I don't move when he slides pajama pants on me, or when he dresses himself.

I hear a knock on the door, but I don't move even when it opens. Sirius slides into bed on my right side, and Harry places Aster on my chest before sliding into bed on my left side. "She was upset about being excluded. I think she would like to take a nap with us. Sirius is already asleep at my side. One of his arms drapes over my waist. Aster's tiny mouth finds my nipple and drinks contently.

"You just ate, are you still hungry sweetie?" She curls against me.

"You seem move comfortable doing this around us." Harry is pressed against my side and it's warm.

"It's still… embarrassing. But I'll get over it. If she is hungry then I'm going to feed her. It doesn't bother either of you, so it's just me that's embarrassed. So, I'll get over it. It isn't something I should be embarrassed over. It's… normal… right?" Harry kisses my cheek.

"Yes Severus. It's normal. And very adorable watching feed her. Maybe with all of us here you will be able to sleep." He kisses me again before laying more comfortably on the pillow. "If you can't get to sleep, then you can always wake me up. I don't mind Severus." Once the room has gone quiet and Aster has finished drinking, I let my eyes drift close. It's warm. I'm surrounded by people that care about me. I'm surrounded by my family. By people that love me. I have never fallen asleep so easily.


End file.
